Family or Love
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: The Puffs and the Ruffs start to have feelings for each other but everyone would hate it if they knew about it. This wouldnt be a problem if it wasnt so hard for the Puffs to forget about the Ruffs. Read and review. Visit my forum...please.
1. Red Love

It was a quiet, sunny day in Townsville and blossom Utonium was resting near the lake unaware of the three boys watching her

Brick, Butch, and Boomer the Rowdyruff Boys were watching the young hero

"I'm tired of hiding why cant we just go attack her?" asked Boomer

"Shhh do you want her to hear us?" said an annoyed Butch

"Ok lets just do this" Brick said looking at Blossom who was still sitting next to the lake looking at her reflection

"Butch your in charge of making the distraction, Boomer you...um...just make sure her sisters don't show up"

"Why do I have to get stuck with that job" Boomer whined

"Because I said so" Brick semi-yelled

While his brothers argued, Butch snuck up behind the red haired heroine

"Its time to start the plan!" Brick yelled after noticing what Butch was doing

Boomer, startled from Brick's yelling, ran out of his hiding place and accidentally knocked Butch into the lake

"Dude!!!" Butch shouted

Blossom turned around and gasped when she saw the last thing she expected to see, the Rowdyruff Boys

"I can't believe you guys messed up such a simple plan!!" Brick yelled as he came from his hiding spot

"It wasn't my fault blame our idiot brother!" Butch yelled as he pointed at Boomer

"I only knocked you down because Brick startled me!" Boomer argued with Butch

Blossom could only watch in confusion 'what are the rowdy ruff boys doing here?' she thought 'what ever they're doing cant be good' her thoughts were interrupted when Butch pushed Boomer into her knocking her down

"you always ruin our plans I don't know why you're even our brother!!" Butch yelled before he flew away leaving nothing but a trail of green

"I don't ruin our plans the plans just suck!!" Boomer yelled as he flew after his brother

Blossom had already stood up and was watching the blue and green streaks until they were out of sight

"Sometimes i wonder why i even bother trying to destroy you" Brick said getting Blossom's attention "I may have moments when i come close but it always ends the same way, with me being defeated or retreating"

All Blossom could do was stare at her counterpart as he continued to speak "sometimes i think its my brother's fault, but it cant be there fault....it has to be mine I'm the leader so I'm responsible for all of our failures"

"It isn't your fault" blossom said not knowing why she did, he was a villain she should be glad he blames himself for his failure but for some reason...she didn't

"Of course its my fault I'm the leader" Brick said looking blossom straight in the eye

For some reason she couldn't look him in the eye at that moment she just looked down at the grass Brick noticed this and asked "why are you looking at the ground?"

Honestly she didn't know. Normally she could look at him easily and even tried to avoid looking away from him but she just couldn't look at him

"well?" Brick said waiting for an answer

"well I um...its...I..." she didn't know what to tell him but she had to say something

"You what?" Brick said raising an eyebrow

She just kept quiet there was nothing she could say to him

Brick looked at her in confusion for a second before he smirked and walked right up to her

Blossom looked at him "w-what are you doing?"

"What's wrong are you scared?" Brick moved in closer

"m-me? Scared? No way" Brick could tell by the sound of her voice that she really was scared and he liked it. he loved to make the people he hated fear him its one of the things him and his brothers had in common even Boomer

"You sound like you are" Brick said teasing her

"No I'm n-not" she didn't like the way he was looking at her. he had that same smirk he always has when he's happy but there was something about it that was different, she didn't know what it was

He chuckled "I always knew you were a sissy but i never thought you could be afraid of a guy like me" before she knew it he grabbed her upper arms and leaned so he was at eye level with her. she almost gasped when she realized what he had did

"I thought i was the last person you would ever fear" he spoke in a soft but menacing voice

She looked into his eyes for a moment then blushed and looked away 'what's happening? Why do I feel like this?' thousands of questions were filling her mind. all of her questions subsided when Brick brought his hand up to her cheek and made her look at him

"it isn't like you to be so afraid of me" he was still looking her in the eye

Everything was so confusing to her she didn't know why Brick was doing this or why she felt so strange about it. 'why is all of this happening? Why can't I move or talk? Why why WHY?!' her thoughts were interrupted again when Brick brought his arms around her and held her close to him

She couldn't believe it. Brick was actually hugging her. she was too shocked to do anything, but just when she thought it couldn't get any stranger she felt his lips come crashing onto hers

Her eyes were open wide. The whole thing was just unbelievable. Without thinking her arms shot up and wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss

Brick pushed her against a nearby tree and continued to kiss her

it lasted for two minutes before Brick pulled away and looked at her. She just looked back

Brick now had a surprised expression on his face "I um....I have to go" he flew away as fast as he could

Blossom watched as his red streak disappeared out of sight. All of her questions were answered with that kiss. He loved her...and she loved him.

THE END


	2. Family and the one ruff

The Sun was shining down on a peaceful town known as Townsville. There hadn't been any monsters or villains in a long time so everyone was happy.

A green streak was heading towards Townsville at a very high speed. It was Buttercup Utonium rushing to get home.

"Aww man I'm gonna be so late!" she went even faster making it hard to see where she was going. She was avoiding everything in her path until she crashed into a certain boy.

"Watch where you're going!!!" he yelled.

Buttercup looked at him and saw who he was. He was wearing a green shirt with long sleeves and a black stripe in the middle, and black jeans. He wore tennis shoes and his hair was spiky.

"Why don't you want where you're going!!" she yelled back.

"You're the one who was flying too fast! What's the big rush?!"

"None of your business" she said before flying away.

Butch glared at her while she was flying away "nobody keeps a secret from me" he followed her being quiet to make sure she didn't notice him.

"I am so late!!" Buttercup shouted. She started to feel less angry when she saw her house. She burst through the door and yelled "I'm here!!!"

All of her friends were there and the house was filled with decorations and balloons and there was a half eaten cake in the kitchen. Everyone just stared at buttercup.

"What?" she said.

Professor Utonium walked up to her and kneeled so he could get a better look at her "well young lady what do you have to say for yourself?"

"It wasn't my fault you see I was talking to-""I don't care what you were doing you knew you were supposed to be here, but since you weren't you missed out on Bubbles' birthday"

"But I-""No buts. Do you know how Bubbles feels right now?"

"…no I don't"

"Well she feels terrible she's in her room maybe you should go talk to her"

"Ok" Buttercup flew up to her room and slowly opened the door "Bubbles are you in here"

She didn't get a response so she tried again "Bubbles where are you?"

"….Over here" Buttercup saw Bubbles standing in the corner.

"Bubbles I'm sorry I missed your birthday I lost track of time" Buttercup walked to her

"You Promised you would show up" Buttercup knew by the way her voice sounded she either had been crying or was about to cry.

"I know I promised but….I just couldn't keep my promise"

Bubbles turned to face her sister. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying, so both of Buttercup's suspicions were correct.

"Bubbles…I'm so sorry" Buttercup apologized again

"You must not care about how I feel if you can't even remember my birthday"

"Bubbles I do care about how you feel"

"No you don't" She began to cry hysterically.

Buttercup pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her "I do care about you you're my sister and I love you"

Bubbles stayed silent as she felt the warmth of her sister's embrace. Buttercup didn't usually hug anyone she didn't like doing anything like that, but her hugs were always filled with so much passion and love more then anyone else's.

"Bubbles I really am sorry"

"Y-you are?"

"Yes I am"

"….I forgive you"

"Thank you" Buttercup hugged her tighter

The professor walked in at that moment "well it looks like Bubbles forgives you for missing her birthday"

"Yeah we made up" Buttercup said

"That's good but even though you and Bubbles made up I still have to punish you. Buttercup you're grounded for a week"

"What?!?! But we made up everything's ok now!!"

"You still have to be punished"

"Man this sucks! Bubbles forgives me so there isn't any reason to ground me!"

"If you keep arguing with me you'll be grounded for two weeks"

"You're always doing this to me!! You must love to punish me so you can laugh about it behind my back!! Well I'm not dealing with this!!!" Buttercup flew out the window and into the forest leaving behind her now worried family, but she didn't know she was being watched by Butch Jojo.

She landed near a lake she liked to go to when she was angry it helped her calm down. She was sitting there looking at her reflection when she heard a familiar voice "Having family troubles?" she turned and got angrier when she saw Butch.

"Go away I'm not in the mood"

"I saw how even though you and your sister made up you still got punished and I think it wasn't fair"

"What do you care whether my life is fair or not?"

"I don't I just think it's funny that your life is unfair"

"Did you come here just to insult me?!"

"No…well yeah I guess I did. Am I doing a good job?" Butch Smirked

Buttercup got up and just walked away but Butch followed close behind

"Leave me alone!!!!" Buttercup finally yelled

"Now why would I do that?"

Buttercup finally lost her temper and gave him a hard punch in the face.

"Wow you're touchy today" Butch said while rubbing his face.

"I said leave me alone!!!" she tried to punch him again but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Buttercup you must be really upset about missing your sister's birthday you're so mad you could kill me"

Buttercup tried to punch him with her other arm but he just grabbed onto that one too. She struggled to get free

"Its no use you won't get free" Butch smirked

"Let me go!!!!" she yelled

"If I let you go you'll just attack me"

"Heck yeah I'll attack you!!!"

"Buttercup I know you're not mad at me you're mad at yourself"

"Mad at myself!?!? I didn't do anything wrong!!" she was still struggleling

"You missed your sister's birthday"

"She forgave me!"

"Yeah but how do you think she felt before you arrived?"

Buttercup finally stopped struggleling and looked down at the ground. Butch was right she was mad at herself but she was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Buttercup you may have apologized and your sister may have forgave you but that doesn't excuse you for what you did"

She wasn't angry anymore now she was sad really sad, before she knew it she felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. She almost never cried but when she did she didn't like people to know it especially people like Butch. Unfortunately for her Butch could see the tears fall from her cheeks.

"Buttercup…are you crying?" Butch was shocked

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She started crying a lot like how Bubbles cries but just not as loud

Butch didn't know why but he felt sorry for her. He let go of her arms and she fell to her knees crying. Buttercup was the last person he expected to see crying she seemed so strong. He hated to see someone like her cry.

"Come on Buttercup there's no need to cry"

She wasn't listening. All she could think about was how she made Bubbles feel. The guilt was killing her.

"It wasn't your fault it was just a mistake" Butch saw that she wasn't listening so he kneeled and looked at her "Buttercup"

She didn't even look at him, she just continues to cry

Butch couldn't stand to see her cry any longer. He put his finger on her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. He wiped her tears away "please stop crying"

Without warning she jump up and wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry

Butch was surprised but just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry

After a long while Buttercup's crying finally stopped.

"Are you ok now?" Butch said

Buttercup was silent for a while but then finally spoke "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me? You hate me"

"Well I just…hate to see you so sad"

"Oh…thank you"

"You're welcome" Butch smiled at her and she smiled back. Buttercup was still in Butch's arms. They smiled at each other for a while before Buttercup leaned and Kissed Butch on the cheek.

Butch blushed and Buttercup did too, then they looked at each other and without thinking they moved closer and kissed passionately.

After it ended they both blushed again "you should probably go back home" Butch said

"Yeah I should" and with that they both flew in opposite directions.

Buttercup was going to just accept her punishment she did deserve it and she was going to apologize for leaving she just hopes she isn't in more trouble.


	3. Departure

Note: This takes place before and during the beginning of family and the one ruff.

It was morning in the city of Townsville, and the sun had already risen. The Powerpuff Girls were still sound asleep in there bed. Today was a special day; it was Bubbles Utonium's Birthday. They were planning a big surprise party with all of her friends. They knew she would love it.

Professor Utonium quietly walked in and whispered "Blossom, Buttercup its time to start setting up Bubbles' party"

"Cant we wait another hour" Buttercup said before yawning.

"No if we want everything to be ready by the time Bubbles wakes up we have to get up extra early"

"Fine" Buttercup got up and rubbed her eyes "what do you want us to set up first?"

"Well first I want you to wake Blossom up then I want you both to come down stairs to help me"

"Ok" Buttercup walked over to Blossom and whispered "Blossom wake up we have to help the professor"

She didn't wake up

"Blossom its time to get up" she said a little louder but the red head just wouldn't wake up

"Wake up!!!" she yelled making Blossom jump up and get into a fighting stance

"Buttercup what did you do that for?!"

"I had to wake you up"

"Why!?"

"It's Bubbles' Birthday"

"Oh…" Blossom was now embarrassed that she didn't remember her own sister's birthday. At least Buttercup reminded her before it was too late.

"Come on Blossom we have to go help the professor" and with that said they shot down stairs to the professor at an unbelievable speed.

"Oh there you are girls" the professor was just putting the cake in the oven "I need you two to blow up the balloons"

"Ok" They both said before they started blowing up the balloons one by one. Blossom seemed distracted; it was because she was thinking about her and Brick's last encounter. It had been a weak after it happened, but she was still thinking about it.

'Brick' she thought 'why did I have to fall in love with you? Our love isn't meant to be. You're evil and I'm good so we're supposed to hate each-' her thoughts were interrupted when the balloon she was blowing up popped right in her face, then she realized that she had been blowing up that balloon the whole time she was thinking.

"Blossom are you ok?" the professor asked concerned

"Yeah I…Just need some air" She flew outside and was heading toward the lake "I have to get Brick off my mind" she said. She was almost at the lake when she saw…

"Brick?" He seemed to be going to the lake too. He landed next to the lake and sat next to it.

Blossom didn't know if she should go talk to him, she had to eventually. She finally decided to talk to him and walked up to him "um…hi Brick"

He looked at her and was just as surprised as she was "oh hi…Blossom" There was an awkward silence after that and neither of them knew what to say next. Blossom, realizing Brick wasn't going to say anything, spoke up.

"Brick…why did you do all that stuff…the last time we saw each other?" She didn't know why she asked him that it was obvious why he did it, but hearing him say it would probably make her feel better.

"Well I…I'm not…really sure myself" Brick looked away from her.

"…is it…because you…love…me?" she blushed from what she said.

Brick also blushed he didn't think it was possible for him to feel love, but he did. He was in love with his worst enemy, but they could never be together everyone would hate it, and it's just…wrong.

"…Yes…it is…Blossom…I love you" Brick was now looking at her and he could see that she was blushing. He didn't expect her to blush he thought she would be disgusted.

"Brick….I love you too"

Brick was too stunned to do anything he always thought she hated him, but now she loves him.

"But we can't be together because my sisters and the professor and everyone else won't like it"

He was even more surprised now, and devastated. Even though he was planning on telling her the same thing it hurt him inside to here her say it to him.

"Oh…I understand" was all he could say

"I should probably go back home" Blossom said

"Yeah…" Brick felt terrible he wished he could be with Blossom so much, but he couldn't.

Blossom saw how sad he was, so she gave him a kiss on the cheek which seemed to surprise him.

"Good bye Brick" she flew away leaving behind a sad Brick. She made it home just in time, Bubbles was just about to wake up and all of her friends were there. Everything was set up for the party. There were balloons, games, and a cake.

Bubbles finally woke up and as soon as she did everyone "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUBBLES!!!"

She was definitely surprised. She didn't expect anyone to throw her a party that early.

"You guys through me a party?" She asked while smiling.

"Of course we did" Professor Utonium said "it is your birthday"

"Thank you so much…wait…where's Buttercup"

Everyone looked around, but Buttercup was nowhere to be found.

"Um…she isn't here…yet, but she will be soon" The professor said getting worried

The party started and everyone was having fun, but Blossom was sitting on the couch thinking about Brick. She was just watching everyone else have fun until she saw Bubbles who was sad because Buttercup wasn't there.

"Why didn't Buttercup come?" Bubbles said with a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Professor went over to her and tried to comfort her, but it didn't seem to work since Bubbles began to cry and flew up to her room. The Professor followed her.

The doorbell rang and since Professor Utonium was with Bubbles Blossom answered it. It was Brick and he had a serious look on his face.

"Brick what are you-""Blossom I love you and I need you I wont let the fact that we're enemies get in between us I don't care who hates us for being together I don't care if the world hates us I just want to be with you"

"..But Brick if we're together everyone in town will hate us"

"Then we'll leave town"

"Leave town? But we can't"

"Yes we can to be together"

"But….ok….I'll go with you"

Brick gave Blossom a big hug before they both flew off in a random direction.

'Where will we go?' Blossom thought 'and what will my family think? I hope they don't worry about me too much…'


	4. Worst Birthday Ever

It was nighttime at the City Of Townsville and the Powerpuff Girls were resting at home…well two of them were. Blossom had gone missing earlier that day during Bubbles' birthday party, and nobody could find her. The Professor was calling people asking if they saw her, Buttercup was in her room grounded for 3 weeks, and Bubbles was just sitting on the couch sad about everything that happened on her birthday.

"Why did all of this have to happen?" she asked even though she was alone "First Buttercup misses my party, and then Blossom goes missing. Birthdays aren't supposed to be like this, they're supposed to be happy and joyful" she started crying.

Buttercup came in and saw her, so she went and sat next to her "Bubbles please don't cry"

"Why not? My birthday was horrible" she continued to cry

"Even though a lot of bad things happened you can still be happy"

"No I cant everything has gone completely wrong"

"Yeah but…you...we could…oh forget it the Professor can help you feel better" Buttercup stood up and walked away

Bubbles just sat there and cried. The Professor wasn't going to help her because he was busy calling people trying to find Blossom, and Buttercup didn't have the patient to so she was all alone in her sad state of mind.

Suddenly the doorbell rang "Bubbles can you get that!!" the Professor yelled from another room

Bubbles wiped away her tears and slowly walked to the door. When she opened it a fist hit her in the face and knocked her down. She looked up and saw Boomer "Alright where is he!?" he yelled

"Who?" Bubbles asked

"Don't play dumb where's Brick?!"

"I don't know where he is"

"Of course you do you guys are the only losers who would capture Brick!"

"We didn't capture Brick…we couldn't have"

"And why not!?"

Bubbles' eyes filled with more tears "Because Blossoms missing" she began to cry again.

"Blossom is missing too?" Boomer asked

Bubbles was crying to hard to answer him

"Bubbles"

She just continued to cry

"Bubbles stop crying I have some questions for you"

She was still crying

'Great how do you get a Puff to stop crying?' Boomer thought "Um…don't cry everything's…going to be ok"

"No its not" Bubbles kept crying

"Yes it is…you'll find Blossom"

"How?"

"…..I could go looking for her"

Bubbles stopped crying and looked at Boomer "Y-you would do that?"

"Yeah what ever stops you from crying"

Bubbles gave Boomer the biggest hug he had ever gotten "Thank you so much"

Boomer waited until the hug was over before he spoke "Yeah whatever"

"When you find her bring her back here ok?"

"Whatever" Boomer looked inside the house and saw a few balloons and ¼ of a cake "Is today a special day or something?"

"Yes it's my birthday"

"You mean Blossom went missing on your birthday?"

"Yes and that's not all…Buttercup missed my party" Bubbles looked down

"Why?"

"She said she was talking to someone and lost track of time"

"That's not a very good excuse"

"I know"

"Are you mad at her?"

"I was but she apologized so I forgave her"

"Don't you think you were being a little too forgiving?"

"What do you mean?"

"You forgave her just because she apologized you probably should have made her do you a favor"

"She's already grounded for three weeks I didn't want to make it any harder for her"

"3 weeks? Man that's a long time"

"Yeah I know…"

"Anyway I'll find Blossom for you" Boomer was about to fly away

"Boomer wait" Bubbles went over to him and hugged him "Thanks again" she gave him a kiss on the cheek

Boomer blushed and was very surprised. He flew away really fast 'she kissed me' he thought 'what was that all about? Well I guess I better go searching for….wait a minute I was lying when I said I would search for Blossom. Well I guess I better go home then' Boomer was going home before he remembered something 'wait…Bubbles said when I find Blossom to bring her back. When I find her not if I find her, she really believes I'll go looking for her and she really believes I'll find her…and if I don't she'll probably be devastated…again…wait why should I care? It isn't my problem it's hers' Boomer was almost home when he suddenly stopped 'Why did I have to tell her I would look for her sister now I would be a creep if I didn't' he just floated there for a minute before he turned around and flew in the other direction 'I'll just look for her for an hour or two then I can say I searched and I wont be a creep' Boomer started searching everywhere in Townsville.

Back at the Utonium's house Bubbles was sitting on the couch now a little happy about Boomer's offer to go searching. For once something good had happened, and for once someone tried to help here even if it was a Rowdyruff Boy. She was beginning to think that Boomer wasn't so bad then she remembered that Boomer said Brick was missing "Brick is missing too…wait Blossom and Brick went missing around the same time…Brick could have kidnapped Blossom, but if he did he would obviously tell his brothers and Blossom would have told us if she captured Brick…maybe" she gasped "Maybe someone captured both of them and is planning on using their powers to take over the world but who would do that? Mojo, no he wouldn't capture any of the Rowdyruff Boys, neither would Him. Nobody else could have done it Mojo and Him are the only villains who have the resources ."

Buttercup came in "Hey Bubbles you don't look sad anymore. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine but I just found out that Brick is missing too"

"He is?!"

"Yes"

"Do you think he captured Blossom"

"No he couldn't have nobody could capture both of them"

"…Your right…wait how did you find out Brick was missing?"

"Boomer came here thinking we captured him"

"He did?! Man you miss a lot when you're grounded"

"Yeah…hey aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"Well um…maybe"

"You came out when you weren't supposed to?"

"…Ok I did but only because I hate not being able to help find Blossom!"

"Buttercup right now neither of us can do anything you should go back to your room before you get in more trouble"

"Ok fine" Buttercup went up to her room"

Bubbles started thinking about Blossom again "Oh Blossom where are you…I miss you"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I'm dedicating this chapter to my three friends Brickboy, Kingdomheartssoul, and Zshizshibaby you guys are awesome


	5. New Town, New Problems

It was a quiet, peaceful morning and the sun had just started to rise, but it wasn't at the city of Townsville. Blossom and Brick were flying in search of a new town. They had been flying all night with the exception of a few brakes. Blossom didn't know where they were going and to be honest neither did Brick, but they both knew that had to go somewhere. It had been about an hour since either of them had spoken. Finally Blossom broke the silence.

"Brick where are we going?"

"We're searching for a new town"

"But which town?"

Brick didn't know how to answer that he was just planning on going in a random direction until he found a town worth staying in. Lucky for him he saw a town in the distance "That one" he pointed to it.

They both flew into the town and looked around to see what it was like there. It was surprisingly similar to the City of Townsville; it even had the same amount of crime.

"This place is just like Townsville" Brick said

"I know it's like they tried to copy Townsville"

"Or maybe Townsville tried to copy this town"

Blossom and Brick continued to walk around the town, looking at every building to see if Townsville had anything like it.

"Wow" Brick said "This town has the same number of buildings as Townsville"

"Yeah and all of the buildings are similar to the ones in Townsville"

"I'm beginning to think these people did copy Townsville" Brick turned around and gasped. Sitting in front of him was a house that looked exactly like the Powerpuff Girl's. Blossom noticed it too and they both just stood there with their jaws dropped.

"I can't believe it" Blossom finally said

"They actually stole your house design" Brick stood there for a moment then walked to the house and rang the doorbell.

"Brick what are you doing?"

"You'll see" some random guy opened the door and as soon as he did Brick jumped on him and beat him until he was unconscious.

Blossom was shocked "Brick why did you do that?!"

"Because we need a house so we might as well get a house that we're used to"

"But you can't just take this guys house!"

"Yes I can" Brick picked up the guy and through him in the back of a truck that was driving by "The owner will be long gone when he wakes up"

Blossom just looked at Brick for a moment until he went into the house. She sighed then slowly followed him.

Brick sat on the couch and turned on the TV "So Blossom, what do you want to watch?"

"Nothing"

"Oh…well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know"

"Oh…do you want to go somewhere?"

"No"

"…Do you want to do anything?"

"No"

"So you're just going to stand there?"

"Yes"

"…..ok then" Brick stood up and went to his new room. The things at that housewere exactly like the things at the Powerpuff Girl's house, and Brick was glad because it made him feel more at home.

After Brick went into his room Blossom sat down on the couch. She didn't like living in a house that was stolen, it made her feel sick but that was all they could do since they didn't have the money to by a house. She got up and went up to Brick's room, but since there were only two bedrooms and the other one was filled with boring and useless stuff she was going to share a room with Brick. When she got to the room Brick was playing a video game.

"Hey Blossom do you want to play this game with me?"

"No thanks"

"Come on I need a second player"

"Maybe later"

"Fine" Brick continued playing but he was stuck on this really hard level. He couldn't beat it alone it was like they made the game so it was only possible to win it if two people were playing.

Blossom sat on the bed. She didn't understand how Brick could just steal something and act like it was his the whole time. He would be very angry if someone just came up to him and stole his stuff so how could he be able to do that to someone else?

"This sucks!!!" Brick said angry because he kept losing the game "Why the heck is this so hard?!?!"

Blossom started watching him play. He really was losing…really bad. He did need help. Blossom walked over to him and got the second controller "Ok Brick I'll help you"

"Great" They both starting playing.

Blossom noticed that she was having a lot of fun. "You know this is really fun"

"Yeah it's always fun when two people are playing"

They passed the level Brick couldn't beat and. before they knew it; it was 7:00pm. They finally finished the game.

"That was so much fun" Blossom said happily

"Yeah definitely" Brick sat on the bed

Blossom sat next to him

"Blossom"

"Yeah?

"Why were you acting so strange earlier today?"

"Strange?"

"Yeah you were quiet and didn't want to do anything"

"Oh…"

"Why were you acting like that?"

"Well…because of you" Blossom looked away from him

"What? Me?"

"Yes…you stole this house…I didn't like that"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know"

"I couldn't get this house without stealing something"

Blossom looked back at him "Brick I don't like it when you steal or do anything evil" Tears streamed down her cheeks "There are other ways to get things"

"Blossom…if you hated it so much…I'll try to stop"

"You will?"

Brick pulled Blossom into a hug "yes I will…for you"

Blossom closed her eyes and smiled a little "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Brick didn't really know how to stop being evil, everything he had he stole, and everyone he hated he made suffer. He was going to have to get what he wants without doing anything evil, but the question is…how?


	6. Hidden Evil

NOTE: This chapter takes place at the same time as "New Town, New Problems"

"This sucks" Buttercup said while lying on her portion of the bed. It had been one day since she got grounded and she was already miserable. There was nothing to do in her room since the Professor wouldn't let her play video games. "I don't deserve three weeks of this I didn't do anything that bad!" She was staring at the ceiling thinking about how unfair her punishment was…even if it wasn't. She had trouble sleeping the night before and she blamed it entirely on getting grounded "I'm never gonna get out of here" She turned her head and looked out the window. She saw trees and a few houses, but then she saw someone float up to the window and it was Butch.

"Butch!? What the heck?!" Buttercup flew over to the window

Butch forced the window open and tried to come in but Buttercup stopped him

"You can't come in here what if Bubbles or the Professor sees you?"

"I'm sure they won't"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to see how your punishment was going"

"It's going terrible I've only been grounded for one day and I'm already thinking about committing suicide!"

"If it's that bad then why don't you just ditch it?"

"I can't do that I'll get in more trouble!"

"So if you get grounded again you can just ditch again"

"Yeah but next time I might not get grounded I might get a much worse punishment"

"You can just ditch that punishment too"

Buttercup thought for a moment "I don't know"

"We could go into the forest and have a battle I've gotten much stronger"

"Ok I'm in" Buttercup and Butch flew out the window and to the forest. They landed in the spot that had the least trees.

"This is gonna be fun" Butch said while cracking his knuckles

"Are you ready?" Buttercup asked

"I'm always ready"

Buttercup dashed at him and gave him a quick uppercut making him stumble back "I thought you were always ready" Buttercup said while smirking

Butch punched her in the face two times then kicked her side making her fall on the ground. "Is that all you got?"

Buttercup tripped him then got up and stepped on his chest, but Butch shot lasers from his eyes that knocked Buttercup into a tree.

"You've gotten weaker since our last battle Buttercup" Butch stood up

Buttercup flew at him and punched him so hard he went into a nearby lake.

"I'm getting tired of these lakes!!" Butch flew and punched Buttercup several times and the last punch forced her into another tree, then Butch grabbed her and starting taking her really high in the sky.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Ending this" when they were high enough Butch through her down as hard as he could but she grabbed his arm and they both went down "Let me go!!!" Butch yelled

Buttercup didn't say anything until they both hit the ground and screamed in pain. They were both on the ground in too much pain to move so they just stayed like that for a few minutes before they started to get up.

"What you did was crazy" Butch said

"Well you make me do crazy things"

Before Butch could say anything he saw Boomer flying around looking for something "Hey Boomer!"

Boomer looked at Butch and just waved to him and got back to searching

"What are you doing up there?" Butch asked

"Searching"

"For what?" Buttercup asked

"Well Brick went missing so I went to-""Bricks missing?!?!" Butch interrupted "Why didn't I know about this?!"

"He went missing yesterday at around 5:00pm where were you at that time?"

Flashback

Butch smiled at Buttercup and she smiled back. She was still in Butch's arms. They smiled at each other for a while before Buttercup leaned and Kissed Butch on the cheek.

Butch blushed and Buttercup did too, then they looked at each other and without thinking they moved closer and kissed passionately.

After it ended they both blushed again "you should probably go back home" Butch said

"Yeah I should" and with that they both flew in opposite directions.

End of flashback

"I was um… out doing something" Butch said nervously. Buttercup seemed a little nervous too so Butch changed the subject "So you were looking for Brick?"

"Um…yeah" Boomer said "let's go with that…"

"Blossom is also missing" Buttercup added

"She is!?" Butch asked

"Really? I did not know that" Boomer said trying not to let them know he was lying

"We have to find them" Butch said

"I wish we could but I don't know where they are" Buttercup said sadly

"I searched the whole town and they weren't here" Boomer said

"So there not even in town?! We'll never find them!" Butch said getting angry

They were all starting to lose hope when they heard a voice "Don't give up yet you're so close to finding out where they are" they all looked around but couldn't find the person who was talking.

"Who's there?" Butch asked

"It's not important who I am. I know where Blossom and Brick are"

"You do!?!?!" Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup said at the same time

"Yes they are in the town of city'sville"

"The town of city'sville?" Buttercup asked

"Yes go there and you will find them"

"We better get going" Butch said before they all flew away"

Behind a bush a strange figure was hiding "Yes go and find your leaders" he said to himself "If only you knew what I'm planning on doing while you're gone. With you in another town I'll be able to TAKE OVER THIS PATHETIC CITY!!! And after I'm done I'll just destroy you when you return OR MY NAME ISNT!!!...Him

To Be Continued…


	7. Retrieving the reds

Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch were preparing to fly to the town of city'sville to find Blossom and Brick. It was going to be a nine hour flight, so they had to bring food, water, and other stuff. This would be the first time the boys ever left Townsville, but the girls have left before to go on vacations. Boomer was making sure they had everything for the trip.

"Food?" Boomer said looking at his checklist.

"Check" Buttercup said

"Water?"

"Check" Butch said

"Entertainment?"

"Check" Bubbles said showing them a box of stuffed animal

"You call that entertainment?" Butch asked getting angry

"Yes watch this" Bubbles picked up two of the stuffed animals.

"No we don't want a demonstration!" Buttercup shouted

"But I was going to do something really cute with them"

"We don't care Bubbles" Butch said

Bubbles was about to cry until Boomer spoke.

"Bubbles can bring what ever she wants if you don't like it just don't play with it!"

They all just looked at Boomer

"Who put you in charge?!" Butch asked

"I'm the only one fit to be in charge. Butch you and Buttercup have anger problems, and Bubbles just wouldn't do a good job"

Buttercup and Butch were getting really ticked off.

"He's right" Bubbles said.

"What!?" Buttercup yelled "You think he should be in charge?!"

"He's a good leader"

"He shouldn't be the leader I should be the leader" Butch said

"No I should!" Buttercup yelled at Butch.

While the greens were arguing Boomer and Bubbles just watched

"Why couldn't they be the ones in City'sville?" Boomer said

"Yeah that would have made things easier"

"We should probably stop them"

"I'll do it" Bubbles walked over to Buttercup and Butch then used her sonic scream. All of the glass around them broke. Everyone else covered their ears until Bubbles stopped.

"What was that for?!" Buttercup asked

"I had to stop you from arguing"

"You didn't have to scream!" Butch yelled

"Guys focus we have to go find Blossom and Brick" Boomer said

"Whatever" Buttercup and Butch said at the same time

They all picked up their supplies and flew out of the city of Townsville. They didn't tell anyone that they were leaving because the Professor wouldn't let them go alone. They were just going to have to make it back as soon as possible.

"This is boring" Buttercup said after an hour of flying "I want to take a brake"

"We can't take a brake we don't have enough supplies to take a brake every hour" Boomer said

Buttercup just sighed "Blossom better have a good reason for being in City'sville"

After another hour Buttercup couldn't take it anymore "That's it I'm taking my brake now!" She stopped flying and landed.

"Fine we can take a brake" Boomer said before landing with Butch and Bubbles.

Buttercup and Butch were just resting and Bubbles was playing with her stuffed animals. Boomer noticed her and went over to her.

"Watcha doing?" He asked

"Playing"

"Oh…can I play?"

"Of course you can" Bubbles handed Boomer a toy that looked like a rabbit and they started playing together.

Buttercup and Butch saw Bubbles and Boomer playing

"That's so lame" Butch said

"Lamer then lame" Buttercup said

"The lamest"

The blues just ignored them and continued to play.

Boomer looked and his watch "We have to get going if we want to make it to City'sville before nighttime"

They all stood up and starting flying again.

Meanwhile they were all being watched by Him. "I've been watching you fly for hours but I think its time for a little entertainment" He did an evil laugh but surprisingly nobody heard it. He picked up a snake and through red dust on it, making it grow until it was gigantic then it disappeared.

The giant snake appeared in front of the four kids. They all stopped and gasped

"What is that thing?!" Bubbles asked terrified

"I think it's a giant snake" Buttercup said

"I don't care what it is lets take it down" Butch said

The two greens flew at the snake and punched its head, but it had almost no affect

"That's impossible!" Butch yelled before they both were knocked into the ground by its tail.

"Boomer what do we do?!" Bubbles asked even more terrified now.

"You go for the tail and I'll go for the head" Boomer flew at its head and Bubbles flew at the tail. Boomer started punching the head and Bubbles pulled its tail, but the snake managed to knock Boomer away and throw Bubbles into the air with its tail then it caught her with its mouth and swallowed her.

"Bubbles!!!!!" Boomer yelled before he went and started punching the snake uncontrollably while yelling "Spit her out!!!!" over and over again. Eventually it was knocked unconscious. Boomer went to the snake's stomach "Bubbles are you in there!?"

"Yes!" Bubbles said "Get me out of here!"

Boomer thought for a moment before he got an idea. He grabbed the snake and squeezed it until Bubbles popped out of its mouth "Bubbles!" Boomer flew to her and hugged her "I was so worried about you"

Buttercup and Butch had just crawled out of their craters "What did we miss?" Buttercup asked

"Boomer defeated the snake all by himself and saved me" Bubbles said happily

"Wow" Buttercup said "You miss a lot when you're grounded and you miss a lot when you're knocked unconscious by a giant snake"

Butch laughed a little before they all starting flying to City'sville again. After about seven hours they made it and they were speechless when they got there. They just looked around for a few moments.

"Dude they jacked Townsville's …everything!" Butch said

"Well at least we know where Blossom and Brick are" Boomer said pointing to a house that was identical to the Powerpuff Girl's.

Buttercup and Butch burst through the door and gasped

"What is it?" Boomer asked before he looked and gasped too.

Bubbles also gasped

In front of them was Blossom and Brick making out. They didn't here the gasping even though it was loud.

"Blossom!!!" Buttercup yelled

Blossom and Brick looked and then they gasped too. The blues, greens, and reds just looked at each other not knowing what was going to happen next.

To Be Continued


	8. Making things right

The blues and greens were just looking at the reds. They had seen the reds making out they were shocked, but not because they were probably in love because they had to leave town because of it.

"You guys left town just so you could make out?!?!" Buttercup asked already getting angry

Blossom and Brick didn't say a word they were too shocked that their siblings were able to find them. Nobody knew they were leaving so how could they have found them.

Buttercup slapped both of the reds "You can make out anywhere so why did you have to leave town?!"

"You can't slap us!" Brick said before slapping Buttercup then before they knew it they were in a slap fight.

"Stop fighting" Blossom separated them "I'll tell you guys why we came here"

Flashback

Brick walked right up to Blossom

She looked at him "w-what are you doing?"

"What's wrong are you scared?" Brick moved in closer

"m-me? Scared? No way"

"You sound like you are" Brick said teasing her

"No I'm n-not"

He chuckled "I always knew you were a sissy but I never thought you could be afraid of a guy like me" before she knew it he grabbed her upper arms and leaned so he was at eye level with her "I thought I was the last person you would ever fear" he spoke in a soft but menacing voice

She looked into his eyes for a moment then blushed and looked away until Brick brought his hand up to her cheek and made her look at him

"It isn't like you to be so afraid of me" he was still looking her in the eye. Brick brought his arms around her and held her close to him then she felt his lips come crashing onto hers

End of flashback

"And after that we admitted our feelings for each other and decided to leave town because everyone would hate us if they knew we were together" Blossom finished

"We don't hate you because you're in love with Brick no matter what we'll always love you" Bubbles said

"Thank you Bubbles" Blossom smiled

"So you guys don't hate me either?" Brick asked

"We don't hate you because you love Blossom we hate you because you made us have to leave town" Butch said

"…yeah thanks a lot" Brick said sarcastically

"Let's just go back to Townsville and forget all about this" Buttercup said

"Ok lets go" Boomer was about to start flying but he was interrupted by the voice

"Very good you managed to find your siblings, and before nighttime too"

"Who's that?" Blossom asked

"We don't know" Butch answered

The voice continued to speak "unfortunately for you I have taken over the city of Townsville and there is nothing you can do to save it, and soon I will take over the world and DESTROY YOU!!"

"Wait I know that voice it's Him!" Blossom said

Him appeared in front of them "Very good Blossom you're still as smart as ever, but smarts won't help you this time"

"What did you do to Townsville?" Bubbles asked afraid

"Take a look for yourself" Him made a portal that showed them the city of Townsville. It was in ruins and there were demons everywhere imprisoning everyone in sight and turning them into slaves

The kids all gasped

"That's right your beloved city is now MINE!"

"We've got to get back to Townsville and save it!" Buttercup said

"Sorry children but I don't think you will be able to make it out of this town since I'm the one who created it" Him said

"WHAT?!?!?!" they all shouted

All of the civilians, who had been acting like they didn't even notice Him, turned into demons and surrounded the six kids

"You see there's no way for you to win this time" Him laughed before he disappeared

"What do we do!?" Boomer asked

"You figure it out you're supposed to be in charge!!" Butch yelled

"He's too stupid to figure it out" Buttercup shouted

They all started arguing except for Blossom who was looking around and noticed something

"Guys" Blossom said but they didn't hear her "Guys…GUYS!!!" They all looked at her. "Look at this" She pointed to the portal to Townsville that Him forgot to close.

"Wow Him is an idiot" Butch said

They all started going through the portal

"See you later lamesville" Buttercup said before she went through

They all came out in Townsville. It was worse then they thought it would be.

"Ok Him is obviously in the Mayor's office so lets go" Blossom said

They all started flying but twenty demons got in the way. They started fighting all of the demons, but it was taking a long time to beat them

"We need to find a quicker way to defeat them" Brick said

"I know" Bubbles used her sonic scream, but it wasn't strong enough

Butch went to Boomer "You're her counterpart don't you have a sonic yell or something?!"

"I don't know"

"Go do something!"

Boomer flew to Bubbles side and used a sonic yell. Their combined attacks forced all of the demons away

"Wow thanks for the help Boomer" Bubbles said

"No problem"

They proceeded to the Mayor's office but before they made it a giant octopus came and grabbed Butch

"Hey let me go!!!"

Buttercup tried to help Butch but it was no use. The monster then put Butch in his mouth and swallowed him.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Buttercup yelled. The octopus caught her off guard and ate her too

"Buttercup! Butch!" Boomer used his sonic yell again but it wasn't strong enough. The octopus inhaled and sucked Boomer into his mouth then swallowed him.

"BOOMER NO!!!!" Bubbles flew straight at the monster but it grabbed her with its tongue and ate her.

"…Looks like its just you and me Blossom" Brick said

"Yeah…"

Blossom and Brick flew at the octopus and used their laser eye beams on it but they had no affect. It grabbed both of them with its tentacles

"I guess this is the end" Blossom said

"Yeah…we weren't strong enough"

"Everyone's going to die because we couldn't save them"

"I know……Blossom before we die I want to tell you I love you"

"Brick, I love you too"

The octopus was about to eat them, but Blossom and Brick started glowing. The monster still tried to eat them but they disappeared.

They were traveling through time. There were clocks floating everywhere but the hands were going counter clockwise. After a few minutes of traveling through time. They appear near the lake. They were in Townsville but Him hadn't taken over yet.

"What happened?" Blossom asked

"We somehow traveled through time look" Brick pointed to another Blossom resting by the lake "This is when me and my Brothers were planning on destroying you"

"Wow" was all Blossom could say

"Blossom if this is the past that means we can prevent Him from taking over Townsville"

"How?"

"If we take the younger Blossom back home before the younger me shows up we wont leave town and Him wont be able to take over"

"But wait….If we do that…then we will never fall in love"

"Yeah but if we don't Him will take over the city and possibly even the world"

"But I want to fall in love with you Brick" Tears began to stream down her cheeks

"Blossom…you know we have to do this….if we don't then in the future we will die" Brick gave Blossom a quick kiss

"….Ok…I'll do it" Blossom walked over to her younger self and punched her in the head knocking her unconscious

Brick picked up the younger Blossom "Lets go" They both flew to the Powerpuff Girl's house and put the younger Blossom on the bed then the older Blossom and Brick stared to fade.

"I'll miss you Brick"

"I'll miss you too Blossom"

They both faded completely leaving the younger Blossom asleep on the bed.

This is not the last chapter instead of making a sequel I'm just going to continue this story, but the next chapter will be short.


	9. Memories

Blossom and Brick were floating over the destroyed city of Townsville. Everyone was dead including their siblings and the professor, and Him was preparing to take over the world.

"Why did this have to happen Brick?"

"I don't know…It might be because we fell in love"

Blossom didn't say anything

"But even if this did happen because we fell in love I don't regret it"

Blossom looked at Brick. They kissed passionately but right at that moment Blossom woke up and looked around to see that she was in her bed.

"It was just a dream…and a crazy one" Blossom looked at her clock then shouted "Buttercup Bubbles its time for school!"

Buttercup and Bubbles woke up

"Fine" Buttercup said

The three of them flew off to school

"Isn't Townsville great?" Blossom said

"Yeah its awesome" Buttercup said

"The best place in the world" Bubbles said

"I would hate it if something happened to it like if it got taken over by demons" Blossom said before they all reached the school and their day started.

THE END OF THE FIRST PORTION OF THE STORY


	10. Brain Damage

It was Saturday in the city of Townsville, which means the Powerpuff Girls weren't at school. They were patrolling the city and they had just made it down town.

"It looks like there's no crime happening in Townsville" Blossom said

"Good so we can go home" Buttercup said, but immediately after she did the three of them saw an explosion on the other side of town. Without saying a word they flew to where the explosion was. When they got there they saw the Rowdyruff Boys talking about something.

"That was awesome! Blasting gas stations is the best way to cause an explosion!" Butch said

"Yeah let's go find another one" Boomer said before they all started flying to another part of town but they stopped when they heard Blossom say

"Hold it right there Rowdyruff boys"

Brick turned around and saw the girls "Can't you girls ever let us have fun?"

"No we can't" Buttercup said kind of loud

"Whatever lets just kick their butts" Butch said

After a few seconds of glaring at each other the Puffs and Ruffs flew at their counterparts. Buttercup and Butch were fighting very aggressively hitting each other with unbelievably powerful attacks. Bubbles and Boomer's attacks weren't as powerful and they spent more of their time dodging each other. Blossom and Brick didn't start fighting yet; they were just floating and glaring at each other.

"What's wrong Blossom? Aren't you going to attack me?"

"Maybe I'm waiting for you to make a move"

"Alright" Brick flew at Blossom and tried to punch her but she dodged. He tried several times but she just dodged all of his punches.

"What's wrong Brick? Have you gotten slow?"

Brick started punching even harder but still couldn't land a punch on her.

"This is too easy maybe you'll just accidently kick your own butt" Blossom teased Brick

Brick was getting very angry and continued to try to but her. He got lucky and managed to punch her in the stomach. He then punched her in the face sending her through two buildings and into the ground.

Blossom's vision was blurry and her head was throbbing. She her a voice call out to her

"Blossom! Are you ok!?"

She opened her eyes and saw a red sky and there were creatures similar to pterodactyls flying through the air. She closed her eyes and when she opened them the sky was blue again and she saw Buttercup looking down at her.

"Are you ok Blossom?"

"Yeah…I'm fine" Blossom got up and looked up at Brick who was smirking and looking at her. She flew at him and was planning on punching him in the stomach but all of a sudden her vision got blurry again "What's happening?" she said to herself. She closed her eyes and her head was throbbing again. When she opened her eyes she saw the same red sky she saw earlier, and there were demons destroying the city of Townsville, but before she could get a good look everything went back to normal.

Brick noticed that Blossom was floating and not doing anything "What the heck are you doing?"

Blossom looked at him with a surprised expression on her face that confused him. Brick got angry about it for some reason and punched her into a building, then he grabbed her and started punching her "Why the heck aren't you fighting back?!" Blossom caught one of his punches and kicked him in the chest.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Brick grabbed her and started choking her.

Blossom was about to punch him away but her vision started to blur again. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she saw Brick but he had a sincere smile on his face, and it looked kind of nice. The next time she blinked she saw Brick choking her again "B-brick" she tried to speak

"What?!"

"Let me go"

"Why the heck would I do that?!"

"Something's wrong with me"

"Something's always wrong with you"

"Just let go"

"No!!" he tightened his grip

"Brick…..please"

Brick's eyes widened for a moment and he just stared at Blossom. He released his grip on her and flew away as fast as he could. Boomer and Butch noticed this and flew after him while calling his name.

"What was that all about?" Buttercup said

"Why did they leave?" Bubbles said

Blossom wasn't listening to them she was too busy thinking about the things she saw. "What was all of that?" She asked herself "Why was the sky red? Why did Brick have that smile? What were those creatures and why were they destroying the city?" Blossom couldn't figure any of it out she was just going to have to go home and have the professor figure it out. "Could I have…brain damage?"


	11. Visions part 1

Blossom was sitting inside of the Professor's new scanner 3000, which he made. During her last fight with the Brick, she saw some unusual things that didn't make since. It started happening after she was knocked through two buildings by Brick, after that she crashed into the ground very hard. The scanner was supposed to find out why she saw all of those strange things. The weirdest one, in her opinion, was the one where Brick was smiling at her, he never ever smiled like that his smiles were usually filled with evil and hatred. The scanner finally started to activate.

"Blossom you're going to feel a slight sting all over your body." The Professor warned her.

Just like he said, Blossom felt her body begin to sting. She clutched her fists trying to take her mind off the pain, she would have brought her arms up and rubbed the places that were in the most pain, but moving would just make it harder for the machine to find out what's wrong with her.

"It's almost over, just a few more seconds." Professor Utonium pulled a lever.

The light inside of the scanner turned blue and made Blossom feel numb, lucky for her it eased the pain a bit. After about fifteen seconds the light turned off, but the stinging and the numbness was still there.

"Ok Blossom you can come out." The Professor opened the door. "It should take about five minutes for the numbness and the stinging to go away."

Blossom had her hands up covering her body. Now that she was out in the cold air the pain had just increased. Her skin was sensitive to anything that made contact with it; she actually wished she was back in the scanner.

Buttercup and Bubbles walked in to see how the scan was going. They were surprised to see that it was already finished, scans usually take much longer.

"Blossom how do you feel?" Bubbles asked worriedly.

"I feel fine except for the stinging I feel."

"That shouldn't last forever." Buttercup walked over to the scanner. "Wow so this is the Professor's new invention. I bet he can't remember how he built it. All of his ideas go in one ear, through his brain, and out the other ear."

Bubbles giggled at what Buttercup said, but Blossom simply rolled her eyes.

"Girls the results for the scan are finally here." Professor Utonium rushed to the girls, with a sheet of paper in his hands.

"What does it say!? Does Blossom have brain damage?!" Bubbles asked now more worried then she was earlier.

The Professor cleared his throat. "No she doesn't, but-"

"Yay!!!" Bubbles pulled Blossom into a tight hug. "I'm so glad there's nothing wrong with your brain."

"Um...Bubbles." Blossom could hardly speak because of how tight her sister's hug was. "You're…squishing…me."

Bubbles released her "Oops, sorry"

"As I was saying, Blossom doesn't have brain damage, but she is having visions." The professor finished his statement.

"What's a vision?" Bubbles asked.

"A vision is a mental image that you see for certain reasons." Blossom answered before the Professor could.

"Oh…what does mental mean?"

Blossom sighed at her naive sister. "Mental means involving your mind or your brain."

"Oh so Blossom is seeing things in her mind?"

"Exactly." Professor Utonium said, happy that Bubbles finally understood.

"And nothings wrong with her brain?"

"No, but she will most likely see more visions. She'll probably be seeing them until she has a certain experience, or accomplishes a certain thing."

"Oh." Bubbles thought for a moment. "Well I'm just happy that nothings wrong with her."

"Do you know why she is seeing these visions" Buttercup asked

"No I don't, I'm still trying to figure out what they mean."

"Wait I just remembered something. Before I started seeing these visions I had a dream that I was floating over the city of Townsville. I saw the same creatures destroying the city, and the same red sky, and I was with-"Blossom stopped. She wasn't sure if she should tell them what her and Brick were doing in the dream, it was embarrassing. She finally decided not to tell them.

"Who were you with?" the Professor asked curious.

"Um nobody." Blossom quickly said.

"Well…ok. I have to go do more tests." The Professor glanced at the clock and it said 9:32 pm. "You girls should get to bed; you have school in the morning."

"Ok." The three of them said before they flew off to bed. Bubbles and Buttercup fell asleep almost immediately. Blossom, on the other hand, was having trouble sleeping. She was thinking about her dream.

"Could my dream have been a vision too?" She asked herself. "If it was then why was Brick in it? And why were we doing…what we did?" It didn't make sense Brick was her worst enemy. "If my dream was a vision then it was a pretty stupid one. Why would I need to see something that could never happen in a million years?" She yawned and closed her eyes. Just before she fell asleep she muttered

"I hate Brick."

To Be Continued Soon…


	12. Visions part 2

It was nighttime in the city of Townsville. Everyone had already gone to bed, except for Brick Jojo. He and his brother's were fighting the Powerpuff girls earlier, and he just flew away right in the middle of the battle. He had a good reason for flying away but he couldn't tell his brothers.

Flashback…

Brick grabbed her and started choking her.

It looked like Blossom was about to punch him but for some reason she stopped and jus started staring at him. She had a surprised expression on her face. Brick just stared at her until she finally spoke.

"B-brick."

"What?!"

"Let me go."

"Why the heck would I do that?!"

"Something's wrong with me."

"Something's always wrong with you."

"Just let go."

"No!!" he tightened his grip.

"Brick…..please."

Something about what she said surprised him. His eyes widened and he just looked at her. Then his vision started to blur. The next thing he saw was the destroyed city of Townsville. Brick couldn't believe what he saw. He heard a sound coming from below him and he looked down and saw Blossom crying.

"Blossom?" He tried to approach her but then everything went back to normal and he saw Blossom floating in front of him looking at him in confusion.

Brick looked at her for a moment then flew away as fast as he could. He needed to know why he saw all of that stuff.

"Brick where are you going?!" Boomer said while he and Butch were following him.

Brick flew into the forest and after a long chase he finally lost them. He sat down on the ground and starting thinking about what he saw. "What the heck was that?" Brick had no idea why he saw that stuff. After a few minutes he decided to sneak into Mojo's house and use his scanner to find out what's wrong with him. He waited until 11:00 pm before he flew to Mojo's place. He didn't know how to get in quietly so he broke through the roof. Surprisingly Mojo didn't wake up. Brick walked around searching for a scanner until he found the scanner 4000. It was as small as a pencil, Brick picked it up and held it up to his head and after five seconds he got the results. Brick read them.

"Visions?" Brick finished reading. "So what I saw was a vision?" Brick took the results and was about to fly out of Mojo's house but then he saw a wallet on a table, so he picked it up and put it in his pocket. He then put a note on the table that said "I.D.O.U (I don't owe you)" Brick flew away and kept reading the results.

End of Flashback

Brick punched a near by tree. This whole thing was frustrating, he read the results but all he really found out was that he was having visions. He didn't know why or what visions exactly were. All he knew about visions was that they had something to do with your mind.

"Wait." Brick got an idea. "Maybe the Powerpuff Girl's creator has a better scanner." He started to smile very evilly. He flew to the Powerpuff Girl's house and went through the window. When he looked around he saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup asleep in their bed. He walked over to Blossom to get a better look at her. She looked more peaceful when she was asleep; it was almost cute…almost. Brick's vision started to blur again. "Not again." He saw a giant monster destroying Townsville. He couldn't see its face. Brick closed his eyes. "Why is this happening to me?!" He opened his eyes and everything was back to normal, except Blossom was tossing and turning like she was having a nightmare. Brick just watched her wondering what she was dreaming about. He thought it might have been a dream about him killing her. He smiled at his own thought. Just as he was about to leave Blossom turned and her hand grabbed his. Brick stopped and looked at her to see that she was still asleep and she started to calm down, then he looked down at their hands. Her skin was so soft and smooth that it felt nice when she was holding his hand. After a few seconds Brick took his hand back and walked to the professor's lab. He found the scanner.

"What the heck is this?! He only has the scanner 3000 Mojo has the scanner 4000! I thought Professor Utonium was a better scientist, but after seeing this I realize that Mojo is smarter!" Brick was going to fly away, but he saw the Professor's wallet. Brick smiled and snatched it, then he left the same note he left at Mojo's. Brick flew off and was heading to his house. He knew his brothers were going to ask him why he left in the middle of their battle with the Powerpuff Girls, and why he hid from them. He was just going to have to think of a good lie, since he couldn't tell them any of the stuff he did that night.


	13. Deja Vu

It was finally morning at the house of the Utonium family. Bubbles was the first one to wake up. She rubbed her eyes before flying downstairs. As soon as she made it to the bottom she saw a note on the couch.

"What's this?" Bubbles picked it up and read it out loud "I.D.O.U. (This means I don't owe you if you're not smart enough to figure that out, so if you had to read this very pointless sentence you're an idiot.) Also the thing I took was the Professor's wallet. You're probably still reading this, you moron. I could keep you hear reading this all day if I wanted to but unfortunately I have better things to do than keep a retard busy reading a pointless note. Well see you later sucker. And tell the Professor he's a dork (If this is the Professor YOU'RE A DORK!!!) ok bye. Actually I changed my mind you all are dorks not just the Professor. Ok bye… for some reason I just can't stop writing. Keeping you busy reading this is so much fun I should do it more often. You just cant stop reading you want to see if something good will come from reading all of this…well something will come. I'm going to tell you a secret that will blow your mind. Ok I'm going to tell you, here it comes…….YOU'RE RETARDED….well bye"

Bubbles stood there with her eyes widened "I'm retarded?" She burst into tears. After a minute of crying the doorbell rang. Bubbles wiped her tears and went to the door and opened it. As soon as it opened a fist crashed into her face and knocked her down.

"Alright what did your sister do to Brick?!"

Bubbles looked up and saw Boomer standing in front of her looking angry. "Boomer?"

"What happened to Brick?!" Boomer demanded

"I don't know what happened to him."

"Where's your sister!?"

"Which one?"

Boomer gave her a hard slap. "Don't play dumb where is she!?"

Bubbles started crying again "I can't tell you where someone is if I don't know who that person is."

"Just tell me!"

Bubbles just kept crying.

"Tell me!"

She didn't answer.

"Come on."

Still no response.

"…Ok I'm sorry for yelling at you and hitting you just please stop crying."

Bubbles looked at him "Y-you are?"

"Yes I am"

"Ok…I'll stop crying." Bubbles wiped her tears away

"Good…do you know what it was Blossom did that made Brick fly away and hide from us?"

"No…but Blossom has been seeing things in her mind. They're called visions"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she saw one just before Brick flew away."

"She did? Her visions must be connected to this somehow."

"Yeah."

"Tell me every vision she saw."

Bubbles told him about the red sky and the creatures Blossom saw destroying Townsville, but since Blossom never told her about what Brick did in her visions Bubbles had no idea Brick was even in them.

Boomer thought for a moment "Those visions have nothing to do with Brick."

"I know…we don't even know why she is seeing them."

"Oh."

"We don't know if the visions are a warning or if something terrible is about to happen." Bubbles was scaring herself. "We don't know if something is going to happen to Blossom and we might not be able to see her again." Bubbles started crying…again.

"Please don't cry again."

She kept crying.

"Please."

Still crying.

"Bubbles…"

Crying.

"….I could find out what her visions mean."

Bubbles started to calm down "You could?"

"Yeah what ever stops you from crying."

Bubbles hugged Boomer tighter then she had ever hugged anyone. "Thank you so much."

Boomer remained silent until Bubbles released him. "Yeah whatever." Boomer was about to fly away.

"Wait." Bubbles went back into her house and came out with the note she found. "Do you know anything about this note?"

Boomer read it for a few seconds then started laughing uncontrollably

"What's so funny?"

"Someone stole from you and then left this pointless note."

"…Do you have any Idea who left this note?"

"I don't know this seems like something me and my brothers would do."

"So you think Brick or Butch did it?"

"Well if it was one of them I would say it was Brick."

"Oh."

"I should probably go I have a lot to do."

"Ok and thanks for helping me figure out what the visions mean." Without warning Bubbles leaned and planted a kiss on Boomer's cheek.

Boomer's eyes widened and he just looked at her. "Yeah…see ya." With that said He took off and started going back home. "All of that seemed familiar like I already did something that was almost exactly the same, but I didn't." Boomer was confused. He knew nothing like that happened in the past, but he just felt like it did.

Bubbles was thinking the same thing. "Did I do this before?" She struggled to remember if anything like that happened. "No I didn't."

Bubbles and Boomer couldn't figure out why they felt the way they did. After some thinking they both said at the same time

"Déjà vu".


	14. The Connection

Blossom Utonium was relaxing on the couch. The numbness and stinging she got from the Professor's scanner had finally stopped. The Professor couldn't figure why she had been seeing her visions even though he ran tests and studied all night. Bubbles told them about the note she found and they immediately suspected it was the Rowdyruff Boys. It seemed like Bubbles didn't think it was them but she didn't say anything.

"Why wouldn't Bubbles think it was the Rowdyruff Boys who left the note?" Blossom talked to herself. "They're the only people who would do something so pointless." Blossom stood up and paced. "But why would they even be at our house in the first place? I know they wouldn't come here just to steal a wallet and leave a dumb note." She looked out the window. "If they came here it must have been at night." Blossom remembered something. "Last night I had an unusual dream. If Brick was here could it have changed the course of my dream?"

Flashback…

Blossom was asleep having a dream. In the dream she saw the city of Townsville, it was peaceful and everyone was happy…until… a hole in the sky appeared and a giant monster came out and quickly started destroy the city. Blossom just watched in fear, she already knew it was too strong for her to defeat. She lost all of her hope, and then she felt someone grab her hand. She looked and saw Brick; he wasn't looking at her he was looking at the monster. Blossom stared at him until he turned his head and looked at her. They stared at each other then Brick smiled. His smile was so warm and sweet that it made Blossom smile too, then suddenly the monster disappeared and the city of Townsville went back to its peaceful state. Blossom looked back at Brick, but he was gone.

End of Flashback

Blossom was looking out the window when she saw a red streak heading into Townsville. "Brick?" she flew after him. Blossom chased him for about five minutes before she finally grabbed him.

Brick looked at her. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"I have some questions for you."

"Ask someone else!"

"I need to ask you."

"I'm not answering any of your questions!" Brick pushed her away.

"Please Brick I need to know."

"Well you're not getting any information out of me." He started flying away.

"Wait!" Blossom grabbed him again but this time when she did they both started to glow.

'What is this?!" Brick asked furious.

They both disappeared and appeared in space. There was a HUGE army of demons in front of them.

The leader was the only one who spoke. "Your world will suffer!!!" All of the demons flew straight at them.

Blossom screamed, and brick just watched in fear. Just before the demons reached them they teleported back to Townsville.

Blossom and Brick looked at each other and realized they were clinging to each other. They both immediately pulled away and blushed.

"Um…that was strange." Blossom said nervously.

"Yeah…" Brick suddenly flew away and before Blossom could go after him he was gone.

Brick was going back to his house. "So Blossom is seeing visions too? I guess that explains some things. Maybe I should ask her to help me figure out why we're seeing them." Brick mentally slapped himself. "I can't do that she's a Powerpuff and I'm a Rowdyruff. I'm just going to have to figure out what they mean all by myself."

Blossom was going back to her house. "Its just as I suspected, Brick is seeing visions too but he probably knows less about them then I do. Asking him for help probably wont help me." Blossom made it back home and flew through her window. No one was there so they all must have been downstairs. Blossom sat down on her portion of the bed. "That last vision was pretty scary. Why did I see all of those demons? I hope it doesn't mean anything because demons can only mean bad things." Blossom stood up and started flying downstairs. "I wonder what my sisters and the Professor are doing."


	15. Injuries Part 1

It was 7:23pm In Townsville; Buttercup was sitting on the roof of her house looking at the sky. She was thinking about Blossom's visions and what they could possibly mean.

"A red sky and Demons. What could the mean?" She had been trying to figure it out ever since Blossom started to see them, but it didn't make any sense not even to the professor. "Forget it I'll let someone else figure it out." Buttercup stood up and flew off heading towards the lake. She always went there when she had something on her mind. She sat next to the lake and continued to think about her sister. "Why did this have to happen to Blossom? Why couldn't it have happened to one of those stupid Rowdyruff boys? They deserve it not us." Butter started to lie down and was beginning to feel tired, so she closed her eyes and started falling asleep. Just before she was asleep she felt something push her in an instant then all she felt was the cold water from the lake. She opened her eyes and saw Butch laughing hysterically. She just glared at the Rowdyruff.

"I can't believe you didn't know I was coming!" He said still laughing.

"Butch why do you always come at the worst possible time?!"

"Because the whole reason I come is to annoy you." He laughed again.

Buttercup climbed out of the lake. She was now freezing because she was soaking wet. "Whatever just leave me alone!!" She walked away in a very bad mood.

"Wait I'm not done with you!" Butch ran after her, but tripped over a small rock and just when Buttercup turned around his lips crashed in to her. They both fell to the ground with butch on top of her and their lips still together. Both of them had their eyes widened and were too shocked to do anything. After a few seconds Buttercup finally pushed him off with all of her strength sending him into the lake.

Butch looked at himself. "I'm soaking wet just like you!!" He said angry.

Buttercup flew to him and grabbed his neck choking him. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!! IF YOU DO I"LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER CREATED!!!"

Butch was speechless, he had never seen Buttercup so angry. She looked like she was ready to kill the next person who got on her nerves.

Buttercup pushed him back into the lake and started flying away.

"Hey wait!" Butch flew after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"What are you so mad about?"

Buttercup turned to face him "ISNT IT OBVIOUS?!?! YOU KISSED ME!!!"

"Yeah but It was an accident and I thought girls were supposed to like kisses."

"Girls like kisses from cool people not freaks like you!!!"

"I'm no freak! You are!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Buttercup punched him in the face so hard he got disoriented then eventually passed out and fell out of the sky. When he hit the ground it made a large crater, and he was right in the center of it.

Buttercup stared at his unconscious body for a moment. "Serves him right." She turned around and started flying back home. "I can't believe he kissed me! He must really be going insane. He's the last person I would ever kiss!" She looked back and saw that Butch was still unconscious in the crater. "I wonder if he's ever going to wake up. It would be great if he didn't." She continued flying but stopped after a few meters. "Could I really have killed him? Could he really be dead?" Buttercup looked back again. "I never thought I would kill him this easily…and all over a stupid kiss. Why did he have to kiss me?!" She thought. "…He did say that it was an accident, and I guess I did over react a little but does it really matter?" She just kept looking at him. He really did look dead, so she finally flew over to him. "Butch…are you dead?"

No response.

"Butch…wake up." She started to shake him a little. "Butch. Butch wake up!" No matter what she did he didn't wake up. "Come on Butch you cant die like this!" She started shaking him more violently. "Butch please wake up you're not supposed to die yet!!!" She didn't realize it but she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She stopped shaking him and just looked at him. "No…this cant be…" She clutched her fists and closed her eyes tightly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" She then started to cry. She grabbed Butch's body and hugged it. "I can't let Him die there has to be a way to save him!" Buttercup flew with Butch in her arms and was going to her house, not caring what her family would say about it. "I don't care what my sisters or the professor says I'm going to save Butch if it's the last thing I do!"


	16. Injuries Part 2

"Buttercup what the heck is wrong with you!?!" Blossom yelled at her green sister. They had started arguing after Buttercup showed up with Butch, who was injured and unconscious. She wanted to use the Professor's lab to try to heal him, but Blossom thought that since he was a villain he deserved to die.

"I just want to heal him so he won't die!!"

"He's a Rowdyruff Boy why would you want to help him?!"

"Because…he doesn't deserve to die."

"What are you talking about!? Of course he does!"

"No he doesn't!!! He may be evil and likes to cause trouble for everyone but that doesn't mean he should die!"

"Yes it does the world is better off without him!"

"Shut up!!!"

"He only exists to make people suffer."

"Shut up!!!!!"

"If he is healed he'll just go back to causing destruction and-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP YOU'RE NOT ALWAYS RIGHT!!!!!"

Blossom just stood there, shocked at what Buttercup had said. None of them had ever used a swear word and knew what it meant. Before she could say anything, Buttercup flew up to her room and slammed the door.

Blossom started pacing. "Why would Buttercup want to help Butch? She hates his guts!"

"I know why…" Bubbles came in the room.

"You do? Tell me."

"Because…because the Rowdyruff Boys can't be all bad, they can be good sometimes like earlier Boomer came here and offered to help find out why you're seeing these visions."

"Wait…Boomer was here?!"

"Yes…and he was acting pretty nice"

"That's impossible he's a Ruff they don't know how to be nice!"

"…Then why did Boomer try to help me when I started crying!? And why did he offer to help us?!" Bubbles now had tears welling up in her eyes.

Blossom's eyes were widened a little. "He couldn't have done those things… he hates you."

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does Bubbles he's obviously trying to get you to like him so he can capture you and destroy you!"

"No Boomer wouldn't do that!"

"He's fooling you Bubbles you're just too childish to realize it!"

"I'm not being childish you are!!! And Buttercup was right you do need shut up!!!!!" Bubbles flew up to her room with Buttercup and started crying.

"Why are my sisters being so…stupid?!" Blossom looked over at Butch who was still unconscious lying on the couch. "Butch used to be the last person Buttercup would care for, so why does she now? The Rowdyruff Boys are always causing trouble for us and the citizens of Townsville." She flew over to him and looked at his injuries. They were pretty bad; it looked like a few bones in his back were broken, and he had gashes and cuts all over him. "I always thought this was what Buttercup wanted to do to him. She hates him…or at least she used to." Blossom's eyes widened when a thought came to her. "Could Buttercup actually like him? What about all of those times when she tried to destroy him? I've seen them fight and I know that if Buttercup had the chance to destroy him she would take it."

Butch started to move around in his unconscious state which caught Blossom's attention and made her start watching wondering if he was going to wake up. He started to mumble. "…Buttercup…are you there…I'm…I'm…" Before he could finish he fell unconscious again.

Blossom stared at him and said to herself. "What was he going to say?" She sat next to him and continued to watch him. He wasn't moving anymore but she knew he was alive since he was still breathing. "His brothers are going to be worried about him. I wonder what Brick is doing right now? Does he know that something's happened to Butch yet?"

Buttercup flew in. "Me and Bubbles talked to the Professor and he said we can help Butch, so there's no point in complaining about it." She scooped Butch into her arms and headed to the Professor's lab.

"Buttercup wait!" Blossom flew in front of her. "I know there's no point in complaining but can I ask why you're trying to help him?"

Buttercup wasn't expecting that question so it took her a moment to come up with a good answer. "Well…I know we're enemies and all, but we've been fighting for so long that it's gotten hard to imagine life without him." She didn't look directly at her sister.

"…Buttercup…I understand, and I'm willing to let you and the Professor heal him…I could even help if you don't mind…"

Buttercup looked at Blossom and then smiled. "Sure you can help."

Blossom finally smiled and followed Buttercup into the lab. When they got there Professor Utonium was waiting for them.

"Oh there you are girls. I was just setting up my latest invention which I call the Surgery Chamber. It's designed to heal just about any injury a person may get. It was originally meant to only perform surgery but I decided to make it be able to do much more then that."

"That's great but how long will it take?" Buttercup asked.

"It would take a week for a normal person but sense Butch has super powers I don't know how long it will take. Maybe about three days."

"Wow that's pretty fast." Blossom stated

"Oh it's not that fast. Well now you girls can go do what ever you want and the Surgery Chamber will take care of Butch."

Blossom and Buttercup nodded and were about to fly off.

"Blossom I need to talk to you for a moment."

Blossom stopped and looked at Buttercup who just shrugged and flew out of there. She then flew to the Professor and waited for him to say something.

"Blossom do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

She just shook her head not taking her eyes off of the Professor.

"Well earlier you were talking to Bubbles and you hurt her feelings."

"I did?" Blossom thought then remembered that she did. "Oh yeah…" She looked down.

"Blossom why would you be so mean to her? That's something I would expect from Buttercup."

"We were…talking about the Rowdyruff Boys and I guess I just…over reacted."

"I'm glad you understand what you did was wrong, but you still have to go talk to Bubbles."

Blossom nodded slowly then flew up to her room. When she opened the door she saw that Bubbles had fallen asleep on the bed. She still had tears on her cheeks and there were some that stained the bed. Blossom sat down and looked at her, seeing her like that just made her feel so guilty. Bubbles was in her room crying her eyes out and it was all her fault. Blossom's eyes began to fill with tears and before she knew it she was crying on the bed.

Bubbles eyes slowly opened when she heard her sister's sobbing. "B-Blossom? Why are you crying?"

"Bubbles I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you I just thought that you were wrong about the Rowdyruff Boys but I was the one who was really wrong!" Blossom looked Bubbles straight in the eyes.

"Blossom…it's ok it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was Bubbles I made you cry and for a while I didn't even care I was being selfish!" She continued to cry. "I'm a terrible sister!"

"Blossom you're wrong you're not a terrible sister."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not." Bubbles gave Blossom a big hug. "I forgive you for the things you said but I don't want you to feel sad. Lets just put all of this behind us."

Blossom started to stop crying. "You forgive me?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Ok." Blossom smiled a little. "I promise I won't ever make you cry again."

"I believe you." They both smiled at each other until they saw Buttercup and the Professor come in.

"Well it looks likes Bubbles isn't sad any more. Did you two make up?" The Professor said.

"Yeah I apologized to her so now we love each other again."

"That's good, and since you apologized and Bubbles forgave you I'm not going to punish you."

"Yay!!!" Blossom and Bubbles jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah that's cool and all," Buttercup said. "But I know if I made Bubbles cry and I apologized to her and she forgave me I would still be punished."

"Buttercup that's silly if I wouldn't punish Blossom for making Bubbles cry I wouldn't punish you for it."

"Yeah whatever." Buttercup flew downstairs and the Professor followed.

Blossom looked over at Bubbles. "Lets go check on Butch to see how the Surgery Chamber is doing."

"Ok!" They both flew downstairs as fast as they could eager to see how things were going with Butch.

To Be Continued…

Yay that was the longest chapter I've ever made :D and its all thanks to those of you who read and review my story. You're my inspiration!!! So keep reading and reviewing. See ya soon.


	17. Injuries Part 3 Broken Heart

It past midnight in the city of Townsville and as usual everyone was asleep, well everyone except for the Rowdyruff Boys, or at least two of them. Boomer and Brick were still awake waiting for Butch to return, he left hours ago to steal a new video game that just came out for their play station 3, which they stole.

"Where the heck is he!? It doesn't take seven hours to steal one game!!" Brick finally shouted.

"Maybe he couldn't find it."

"I know it's not sold out on the first day it's released!"

"Maybe it's not sold where we are."

"If that was true then they would have mentioned it."

"Maybe he ran into trouble."

"Butch could easily steal one game then fly back here before anyone came to stop him."

"Um…well maybe-"

"Will you shut up!? Your suspicions are even dumber then you!"

"Well I don't see you helping me!"

"Just shut up and let me think!" Brick started to think about what could have happened to Butch.

Boomer also thought. "Maybe-"

"I told you to shut up!!"

"But this is good."

"Yeah right."

"It is."

"Ugh fine what is it?"

"Butch got lost."

Brick just looked at Boomer for a moment then walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "How can you get lost when you can fly?"

Boomer rubbed his face. "I don't know but-"

"Exactly! You don't know, that's why it's best for you to just SHUT UP!!!!!"

At that moment Boomer decided to just do what his brother said and shut up.

Brick got back to thinking. "Boomer which direction did Butch go in?"

No response.

"Boomer? Boomer!?"

Still nothing.

"Boomer why wont you answer me?!?!"

"Because you told me to shut up."

Brick was ready to slap Boomer again but he didn't. "You can shut up after you tell me which direction Butch went in."

"Um…west."

"Ok so we just have to go in that direction and." Brick stopped for a moment. "…Boomer…west leads to a whole different town."

"It does?"

Brick slapped his brother again. "Are you sure he went west?"

Boomer was rubbing his face again. "Yeah isn't west the opposite direction of north?"

Brick glared at him for a few seconds. "Boomer I may not be a genius but I know that west isn't the opposite direction of north. It's actually south."

"Oh south-" He was interrupted when he was punched by Brick and fell on the ground.

"Now as I was saying, we just have to go south and see what we find."

Boomer slowly stood up and looked at Brick before nodding, and then they both flew south.

At the Powerpuff Girl's house, Blossom and Bubbles were sleeping in their bed. Bubbles turned and her arm went over to the right side of the bed, she would normally feel Buttercup when that happened but she didn't and that was enough to wake her up. She looked all around the room but the green puff was nowhere to be found.

"Blossom. Blossom wake up Buttercup isn't here."

Blossom simply moved a little and said. "Cant it wait until morning?"

"No we have to find Buttercup."

"Oh alright." Blossom sat up and yawned before she followed Bubbles downstairs. They still didn't find Buttercup, so there was only one more place to look…the lab. They both flew into the lab and were a little surprised with what they saw. Buttercup was asleep right outside of the Surgery Chamber, she was near the window so she must have been watching Butch. Blossom and Bubbles couldn't help but smile at what they were looking at.

"Aww isn't that cute?" Bubbles said.

"It sure is Bubbles."

They both flew back to bed, happy to know that Buttercup was ok.

At some video game store with an unimportant name, Boomer and Brick had just arrived and burst through the doors and Brick yelled.

"ALRIGHT WHO HERE HAS SEEN OUR BROTHER BUTCH?!?!? HE'S A GREEN ROWDYRUFF BOY WHO LOOKS MUCH COOLER THEN BOOMER!!!!!"

"YEAH!!!...HEY!!!"

Everyone screamed and fled the store so neither of them got any answers.

Brick was very upset. "UNBELIEVABLE!!!"

"Chill dude we'll find Butch."

"Don't tell me to chill!!! You chill!!!"

"I'm not the one with steam coming out of his ears."

Brick tackled his brother to the ground and they started to fight.

At the Powerpuff Girl's house…again. Buttercup woke up when she heard someone groan, she looked around then realized that it was Butch. "Butch?" She looked through the window of the Surgery Chamber.

Butch opened his eyes and was confused when he saw that there were a bunch of robotic arms trying to heal him. He pushed the arms away and stood up, when he opened the door the first thing he saw was Buttercup and she had a worried expression on her face.

"Butch what are you doing!? You're not healed yet you have to get back in the chamber!"

"I can't stay here." Butch then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He figured they had to take it off so their chamber could fix him.

"What do you mean you can't stay here you have to!"

Butch found his shirt folded up in the corner. He picked it up and put it on. "My brothers are probably worried, and what do you think they would think if they found me here?"

"But you're not ready to leave!"

"Yes I am." Butch walked out of the lab and out of the house but then fell to his knees and groaned.

Buttercup ran to him and tried to help him. "See you're too weak!"

"I'm not weak!" He stood up.

"If you leave you'll just hurt yourself! Please don't do this!"

"I'm gonna do it and you can't stop me! And if I do hurt myself nobody will care, I'm a villain!"

"…You're wrong…If you get hurt I'll care because…I can't live without you Butch!!!" tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I need you…"

Butch just looked at her like he wasn't surprised that she cared about him. "I know." He then walked over to her and hugged her. She just silently cried in his arms for a few minutes.

"Butch," Buttercup looked up at him. "I'm sorry we had to become enemies…"

Butch looked at her. "I'm sorry too." They both just stared at each other for a moment, then by instinct they kissed. It lasted for about two minutes before Butch pulled away.

"Butch…I love you."

He just gave her a cold look. "Our love isn't meant to be." As soon as he finished he flew out of there.

Buttercup just watched until he was gone, after that she fell to her knees and cried as hard as she possibly could. "Butch why? Why did you have to do this to me? Why did you have to…break my heart?"

To Be Continued…


	18. The Hospital

It was nighttime and almost pitch black in the city of Townsville. Butch was gliding through the air trying to make it back to his house. He had just left the Powerpuff girls house after he broke Buttercup's heart, she loved him but he knew that their love just wasn't meant to be. Before he even made it to the other side of Townsville he had to stop because he felt a sudden pain in his right shoulder.

"Ugh damn that hurts." He cursed to himself. He rubbed his shoulder and waited for the pain to end, but instead it just got worse. "Aahh!!! Why am I hurting so much!?" He finally decided to land. He started to feel less pain, but now he felt too weak to fly and the only place close enough for him to walk to was the Powerpuff Girl's house but he refused to go back there after he was so sure that he didn't need to heal anymore. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Butch? Is that you?"

He turned to see Professor Utonium getting out of his car. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to get some plutonium. What are you doing out here? You should be in the Surgery Chamber."

"I'm fine I can make it back home." Butch tried to start walking but he immediately fell flat on the ground.

"You're going back in the chamber until you're completely healed." Professor Utonium tried to help him up, but Butch just pushed him away.

"I don't need your help!"

"You can't even walk that far you do need my help."

"No I don't!!! I can get home and I don't need you to treat me like a sissy!" Butch, now very angry, jumped and tried to fly but he only made it a few meters in the air before he fell back down. On his way down he fell into a tree and the branches cut his face, then he hit a stop sign before finally hitting the ground. He was disoriented and could here the Professor calling his name.

"Butch!!! Are you ok!?!"

He saw the Professor rush over to him before he fell unconscious.

Several hours later…

Butch awoke to the sound of people talking.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?"

"We don't know…he really hurt himself. I hate to say it…but he might not live."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE MIGHT NOT LIVE HE HAS TO LIVE!!! HE CAN'T DIE!!!!"

"Buttercup there's almost nothing we can do. We just don't have the technology to help him now."

"THEN GET THE TECHNOLOGY!!!"

"It's not that simple. Look just go home with your sister and I'll tell you if anything happens."

"But!"

"No buts."

Butch looked around and realized that he was at the hospital, in a bed. He had many more injuries and he could barely move. He was also having some trouble staying awake. The conversation he heard came from another room. It was Buttercup talking to the Professor. Butch wanted to get up and go see how she was doing, but he couldn't and even if he could after what happened a few hours ago he still wouldn't. He heard someone coming in and for some weird reason he decided to pretend to be asleep.

Buttercup came in and walked straight to him. She sat down at the edge of the bed.

Butch had his eyes closed so he couldn't see her.

"Well Butch the Professor says I have to go home with my sisters, so I won't be here to help you get better." There was a short pause. "He said you're probably going to die but I don't believe him, you're stronger then that…I'm gonna miss you." She planted a kiss on his cheek before flying out the opened window.

Butch felt guilty. It was his fault he was hurt, and it was his fault Buttercup was so worried. "Why did I have to go and hurt myself?" He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

At the Powerpuff Girl's house…

As soon as Buttercup made it home with her sisters she flew up to her room and started crying. Blossom and Bubbles knew it was no use trying to calm her down so they just let her cry alone. She felt like it was her fault that Butch got her because she didn't stop him from leaving. After about an hour of crying she fell asleep with tears on her cheeks.

At the Rowdyruff Boy's house…

Boomer and Brick were resting. They had fought each other all night after Boomer made a dumb comment about Brick. They had forgotten all about Butch and were focusing on how angry they were at each other.

"Boomer why did you have to make that dumb comment?!"

"I was just trying to make a point; you were the one who attacked me!"

"You can't say things like that and not expect someone to beat you up!"

"If you would be me up just for saying something then you're…of forget it I'm tired of arguing with you."

"What did you run out of insults?"

"No I'm just sick of this!" Boomer flew outside before his brother could respond and sat with his back against a tree.

Brick just sighed and starting thinking. "Boomer and I do argue a lot, and I guess it does get annoying at times. The only reason we do it is because Boomer is such an idiot." Brick looked outside and saw an apple fall from the tree and hit Boomer in the head, and then he looked around thinking someone hit him. Brick smiled slightly. "But I guess he's my idiot." He went back inside and sat in a chair, thinking about what to do next.


	19. Conspiracy

Blossom and Bubbles were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. They had been there for about an hour. The only reason they were even there was because Buttercup had to see how Butch was doing. They didn't think it would take an hour for her to check on him.

"What's taking Buttercup so long?" Bubbles asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. She just said she wanted to check on him, so she should have come out."

"Do you think something happened to her?"

"What could happen to her in a hospital?"

"…I don't know."

"We should just keep waiting."

"Ok…"

They continued to wait. There wasn't much to do in the waiting room; they were just watching people walk in and out. There weren't many people in the waiting room and they were glad. They didn't want people to see them just sitting in the waiting room for hours like they have nothing better to do. After thirty minutes Bubbles broke the silence…again.

"I'm getting worried about her. Let's go see why she's still in there."

"We can't. She told us not to come in."

"Doesn't it worry you that she went alone in a room with Butch and told us not to come in and she's been in there for an hour and a half?"

Blossom thought about it. "Alright we'll peek in there, but if she sees us I'm telling her it was your idea."

Bubbles nodded and they slowly made there way to the door. Before they opened it Blossom had one more thing to say.

"Bubbles what do you think they're doing in there?"

"I don't know Blossom, but I need to find out." With that said Bubbles grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't.

Bubbles eyes widened slightly. "She locked the door?"

"She did??" Blossom tried to open the door and saw that it was locked. "Why would she lock the door?"

"She must be doing something in there that she doesn't want us to see."

"We have to find out what she's doing." Blossom started pacing and trying to think of a way to get in.

Bubbles sat down in a chair and watched her sister.

"I've got it! We'll pick the lock."

"How?" Bubbles asked.

"Like this." Blossom walked over to a cup on a counter filled with shot needles. She took one of them then walked back to the door. "Bubbles pay attention because you might need to know how to do this in the future."

Bubbles nodded as her sister stuck the needle into the lock and attempted to get it opened. She tried for five minutes before the needle finally broke.

"That's how you pick a lock?" Bubbles asked. "The door didn't even unlock."

"I don't know why it didn't work." Blossom through the needle into a trashcan. "We have to think of something else." They both started thinking again.

At the hospital entrance…

"Geez Boomer you really are stupid." Brick said to his dimwitted brother as they walked to the hospital.

"It wasn't my fault!" Boomer was on the verge of tears. Somehow he got a fork stabbed into his right hand.

"You're lucky I'm even taking you to the hospital. I could be blowing up a building or tripping elderly people right now."

Boomer didn't respond. They walked inside and over to the first doctor they saw. Brick was the first to speak.

"Hey doctor my idiot brother got a fork in his hand. Fix him."

The doctor turned around. "He did? Wow that's a dumb thing to- OH MY GOD IT'S THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!!"

Brick quickly covered his mouth. "Listen, if you ever want to walk again you'll help my brother without complaining."

The doctor nodded slowly. "Ok I'll h-help him just please d-don't hurt me." He was trembling in fear.

"Ok. We won't hurt you."

"Good. You'll have to wait in the waiting room for a while ok?"

"Ok." They both walked into the waiting room and the first thing they saw was Bubbles and Blossom trying to force a door opened.

Brick walked over to them and stared in confusion. "Um…what the heck are you doing?"

Blossom stopped pulling on the door. "I'm trying to get this door opened." She turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes widened and she backed up quickly when she saw who it was.

"Why are you trying to open the door?" Boomer asked, but was ignored.

Bubbles looked when she heard Boomer. "Boomer?"

Boomer was just as surprised. "Bubbles?"

Brick walked over to Blossom. "Why are you trying to open this door?"

She hesitated before answering. "Buttercup locked herself in this room with Butch."

"BUTCH IS IN THERE!?!?!?! WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!"

"He got hurt so we took him to the hospital."

"How did he get hurt?!?!"

"Well…Buttercup did it but she feels really bad about it."

"So we were looking for Butch for days and he was here at the hospital getting it on with your sister?"

"What?!"

"It's obvious that's happening. What else would they be doing locked in a room with a bed."

"That's stupid! Buttercup wouldn't do anything like that!"

"That's what you think."

While the reds argued, Bubbles walked over to Boomer.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Bubbles noticed Boomer's hand and gasped. "OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED?!?"

"Oh we were at this restaurant and well…I was running with a fork and….tripped."

"You should do something!"

"I am. We're waiting for the doctor to call us."

"I hope they call you soon."

"Me too."

The reds finally stopped arguing when Blossom said,

"We don't have time for this! We have to get that door opened and find out what's going on."

Brick smirked. "Don't worry babe, I can break it down."

"Are you sure you can…wait…babe?!"

Brick ignored her. "Boomer come help me with this!"

Boomer smiled. "Yes finally some action, it's been a while since we've broken down a door. This is gonna be so-"

"Boomer Jojo." A doctor called from another room.

Boomer looked and then pouted. "Aww man! I wanted to break down a door!"

"It's ok Boomer go get that fork out of your hand." Bubbles said sweetly.

"…Ok" He walked into the room the doctor was in and closed the door.

Brick turned his attention back to the door. "Alright I'll break it down on my own."

Blossom looked at him. "Brick maybe you should-"

Before she could finish Brick flew full speed at the door and collided with it. Brick fell to the ground and held his head, because that's what part of him hit the door. "Did I break it down?"

Blossom looked at the door and it was completely unharmed. "No Brick you didn't…"

"Damn…"

Bubbles smiled. "I have an Idea! Let's check the window!"

"Yeah!" Blossom and Brick said before they all flew outside and tried to look through the window.

"What do you see??" Blossom asked.

"…Nothing." Brick said.

"What?!"

"The bed is blocking the window."

"They blocked the window with the bed!?"

Brick nodded.

"But…why?"

"Maybe they were getting it on so hard that the bed-"

"Brick they weren't getting it on!"

"You don't have to be so babe."

"Shut up!!"

"Stop arguing!!!" Bubbles yelled, surprising the reds. "If we want to get into that room we're going to have to work together!"

Blossom and Brick looked at each other. Brick was the first to speak.

"Well I guess I can be a little more serious."

"Yeah and I can try not to get so annoyed by you."

They both smiled.

Bubbles thought. "I know lets try to move the bed away from the window."

"Good thinking Bubbles." Blossom flew over to the window and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "It won't open!"

"Let me try." Brick tried to open it but even he couldn't. "Dang Buttercup really knows how to keep a guy out of a room."

Bubbles giggled a little.

Blossom sighed. "Let's go back to the door and try to get it opened again."

They all flew back to the waiting room without saying another word. When they got there they saw the door was opened.

"Finally!!" Brick flew inside and yelled. "ALRIGHT BUTTERBUTT WHERE THE HECK IS BUTCH!?!?!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!?!? ANSWER ME OR I'LL MESS YOU UP!!!!" Brick looked and realized that the door that was opened wasn't even the right one. He saw a little kid standing in front of him start crying. "Oh crud…" He flew out of there and closed the door.

Blossom was about to say something but Brick interrupted her.

"I know I know I got the wrong room, but I don't care!"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other then walked to the right door. Bubbles was getting worried now.

"Blossom I want Buttercup to come out." Her eyes were filling with tears.

"I know Bubbles…"

Bubbles started crying hysterically. Brick and Blossom just looked down. Blossom saw something red coming from under the door.

"Is that….BLOOD!?!?"

"BLOOD!?!??!" Bubbles and Brick yelled, and then they all instantly started trying to get the door open as fast as they could. No matter how hard they tried, no matter how many times the punched the door, it just wouldn't open.

4 hours later…

Blossom, Bubbles, and Brick were sitting in front of the door. They had given up hope; it was nighttime and they still couldn't get the door opened. Blossom was next to Brick and Bubbles was away from both of them.

"That's it…" Blossom said. "There's no way to open the door…"

"Don't worry too much babe; Buttercup and Butch are the strongest out of all of us. They will probably be ok."

"Could you please stop calling me babe?"

"Why? You look so much like a babe." He chuckled.

"Just stop."

"…whatever."

Bubbles looked at Blossom. "Hey…if Brick calls you babe then maybe I could make a cute name for Boomer."

"Bubbles don't do that." Blossom said.

"I'll call him…….POOKYBEAR!!!"

Blossom and Brick just sighed.

A door opened and Boomer stepped out. "I'm back and my hand is fixed up!"

They all just looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"We still can't get the door opened." Bubbles said.

"We tried everything." Blossom said.

"But nothing worked." Brick finished.

"Oh…" Was all Boomer said.

Bubbles then started crying again. Blossom felt the tears in her eyes so she didn't fight them and started crying as well. Brick just looked down at the ground, worried about his brother.

Boomer felt bad for all of them, so he walked over to the door and saw a button on the knob. He decided to push it and when he did he heard the click of a door unlocking.

When Blossom, Brick and Bubbles heard it the quickly looked at the door.

Boomer looked back at them. "…it's unlocked"

"FINALLY!!!" Blossom yelled happily.

"The door opened from the outside?" Brick asked. "And we were trying to break it down like idiots!"

"POOKYBEAR DID IT!!!" Bubbles jumped and pulled Boomer into a tight hug.

"Um…Pookybear?" Boomer asked confused.

"What ever lets just open the door." Brick walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. He slowly started opening the door. Bubbles was quivering in fear of what she might see. Blossom just waited, anxious to see what was inside. When the door opened they all gasped at what they saw.

There, inside the room, the bed was covering the window and some and the room was a mess. But Butch and Buttercup weren't there…

To Be Continued…

This is my new longest chapter, so um…READ AND REVIEW! :D


	20. Death

Blossom, Brick Boomer, and Bubbles were inside of the room Butch and Buttercup were supposed to be in, but they weren't. They searched everywhere for any clues to where they might be, but found nothing important. They even cleaned up the room but still couldn't find anything.

"I give up." Brick said as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah me too." Blossom said.

"We can't give up!" Bubbles yelled. "We have to find Buttercup and Butch!"

Brick stood up. "We have no way of knowing where they are! All we can do is give up!"

Bubbles looked down at the ground and felt like crying, but she saw Boomer kneeling down and looking at the blood on the floor. "Pookybear?" She walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

Boomer didn't answer her he just continued to look at the blood, then, suddenly, he licked it.

Bubbles gasped. "Why did you do that?!"

Brick noticed what was going on. "Did Boomer lick that blood!? DUDE THAT IS THE SICKEST THING EVER!!!! WHAT POSSIBLE REASON COULD YOU HAVE TO LICK BLOOD!!!!?"

Boomer looked at his brother. "Its fruit punch."

Brick's eyes widened. "YOU MEAN NOT ONLY WERE WE DUMB ENOUGH TO NOT KNOW HOW TO UNLOCK A DOOR THAT LOCKED FROM THE OUTSIDE WE WERE ALSO DUMD ENOUGH TO THINK THAT FRUIT PUNCH WAS BLOOD!!!"

Boomer nodded.

"DAMN IT!!"

"It doesn't matter that its fruit punch and not blood; we still don't know where Buttercup and Butch are." Blossom said.

Nobody said anything after that because they didn't know what to say. Boomer got the rest of the fruit punch and walked to Bubbles. "Want punch?"

Bubbles just looked at him. "This is serious! We have to find out siblings we can't take a punch break!"

"Oh…" He drank he punch.

Brick saw Boomer drinking the punch and was quickly filled with anger. He punched him in the face, making him spill the fruit punch all over the floor. "THIS ISNT A TIME FOR PUNCH!!!"

Boomer was rubbing his face. "All I was doing was drinking you didn't have to punch me!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

Bubbles got in front of Brick. "Leave Pookybear alone!"

Brick started to calm down. "He's a moron and his name isn't Pookybear its Boomer."

"Pookybear is his nickname."

"Well it's a dumb one."

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

Blossom just watched as Brick and Bubbles argued. She didn't know what to do at that moment; she thought they might never find Buttercup and Butch. Her thoughts were interrupted when her vision started to blur and everything in front of her seemed to fade. She knew it was another vision so she didn't do anything about it. For a brief second she saw Mojo's place, then everything went back to normal. Blossom was confused by that vision. "Why did I see that? Mojo isn't even involved in this, unless…Buttercup and Butch are at Mojo's"

Brick was still arguing with Bubbles. "Pookybear is a dumb nickname and that's final!!!"

Bubbles was ready to start crying, but she knew if she did Brick would when the argument, so she tried not to. "It's not dumb! It's cute!"

"Cute!? It's stupid! And so are you!"

Boomer got in front of Brick. "Stop arguing with her!"

"Out of my way idiot!"

"GUYS!!!!" Blossom shouted. Everyone instantly looked at her. "I think I know where Buttercup and Butch are."

"How?" Boomer asked.

"I saw it in a vision. I think they're at Mojo's."

"You expect us to go somewhere just because you saw a vision. Visions are stupid and pointless." Brick said.

"No they're not! My visions are important and yours are too!"

"If they were important something would have happened by now."

Blossom glared at him and was thinking about knocking some sense into him.

"They are important." Boomer said, making everyone look at him.

"How the heck do you know?!?!" Brick asked.

Boomer just ignored him. "Everyone always thinks I'm the dumb one, but I'm not as dumb as you think. A while ago I made a promise to Bubbles that I would find out more about Blossom's visions, and I kept that promise."

"When was this!?!?!" Brick asked furious.

Boomer ignored him again. "I found out that visions always mean something they're never meaningless, so let's go to Mojo's and find our siblings."

"Did you like go to their house or something!?!?" Brick asked another question but before he could get an answer Blossom grabbed him and pulled him into the air.

Bubbles walked over to Boomer. "Thanks for keeping your promise." She leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "Now let's go to Mojo's Pookybear."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Before he got an answer Bubbles flew up to the sky and he soon followed. They all started going to Mojo's.

At Mojo's house…

Buttercup burst through the ceiling carrying Butch in her arms. He was still asleep and still too injured to move. She gently put him on the floor and started browsing Mojo's machines looking for a certain one. She searched everywhere but couldn't find it. "MAN WHY CANT I FIND IT?!?!"

Butch woke up when he heard Buttercup's yelling. "B-Buttercup?"

She ran over to him when she saw that he was up. "Butch you're awake."

"Yeah…what are we doing here?"  
"I'm looking for a something that can help you so you won't die."

Butch sighed. "Buttercup Mojo's inventions aren't for helping anybody; all they can do is destroy."

Buttercup seemed a little surprised. "Then how am I supposed to heal you?!"

"…For now you'll just have to take me back to the hospital."

"But-"

"Please."

Buttercup looked at him for a moment then picked him up and started flying back to the hospital. On her way there she saw their siblings but just flew right past them. She could here them calling her name and trying to get her attention but she didn't care. After she made it to the hospital she went into Butch's room and placed him on the bed.

He looked at her and smiled slightly. "Everything's going to be ok."

"No its not! You're going to die."

"…..I may die…but you're strong enough to live without me…" Butch's eyes started to close slowly.

"Butch."

No response.

"BUTCH!!!"

His eyes closed completely.

Buttercup started shaking him. "BUTCH WAKE UP YOU CANT DIE LIKE THIS!!!!!!" No matter how much she shook him, he wouldn't wake up. She fell on her knees and started crying uncontrollably. Almost immediately after she started crying, she got an idea and stood up. She started glowing green all over. The green aura around her started to cover Butch's body. She then started transferring her life energy to him.

The blues and reds finally made it and when they saw Buttercup they knew exactly what she was doing.

"BUTTRCUP NO!!!!" Blossom flew as fast as she could but before she made it Buttercup's aura disappeared and she fell on the ground. "NO!!" Blossom fell to her knees and looked at Buttercup, and then she burst into tears.

Bubbles and Boomer flew to her and, within seconds, all three of them were crying.

One tear slid down Brick's cheek but he quickly wiped it and walked over to Blossom. He pulled her into a warm embrace in hopes of comforting her.

Boomer had already did the same for Bubbles, only they were comforting each other.

Butch's eyes opened and scanned the room. As soon as he saw Buttercup he jump out of the bed and ran to her. "BUTTERCUP!!!!" He shook her very violently. "WAKE UP!!!! YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO DIE I WAS!!!!!" He stopped shaking her and looked at her. A wave of fear hit him when he saw that her heart beat and breathing had stopped." no…no…BUTTERCUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!"

To Be Continued…

The first time I wrote this chapter when I saved it, it didn't work, so I had to rewrite it. Then it wouldn't let me upload it to the document manager, but i found out how to do it without the document manager. It was genious. I copied the whole chapter then went to one of the documents that I had already uploaded. I changed that document and turned it into the 20th chapter. I'm so happy I did. :D


	21. Lifeless

Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, Butch, and Boomer were all sitting on the couch at the Powerpuff Girl's house. The Professor was in his lab trying to save Buttercup's life. Everyone was sad about what had happened to her but Butch seemed to feel the worst. He hadn't said a word since they first got there, and he had this cold look on his face.

Bubbles looked at Blossom. "Do you think Buttercup will be ok?"

"I…don't know Bubbles…but don't worry she's strong and wont die that easily."

That answer just made Bubbles feel worse. Usually Blossom knows just about everything, especially when it was about her sisters. It was sad that she actually didn't know if Buttercup was ok.

"You know this is her fault," Brick said. "She was the one who gave her life energy to Butch. She's the one to blame."

Butch suddenly stood up and grabbed his brother by the neck. "It wasn't her fault, nothing was her fault!!!"

Brick try to get free from Butch's grip, but it was useless.

"Let him go Butch." Blossom said.

After a few seconds Butch finally let Brick go, then he flew up to the girl's room and slammed the door.

"Man what's his problem?" Brick asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's worried about Buttercup." Blossom said.

"I know that but with the way he's acting its like he loves her or something."

Nobody said anything after that. Butch and Buttercup were the last two people who would fall in love, but Brick was right he was acting like he loved her.

The professor finally walked in with tears on his cheeks.

Bubbles flew over to him. "Well? Is Buttercup ok??"

"…N-no…s-he is…d-dead…" He fell on the floor crying.

Everyone just stood there with there eyes widened. Buttercup was actually dead, it was unbelievable.

Blossom started crying along with Boomer.

Brick arranged his hat so that nobody could see his tears.

Bubbles just stood there. Her pupils had shrunk and her eyes were open wider then they had ever been. "B-Buttercup's…gone…" She fell to her knees and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Professor Utonium finally stopped crying so much and looked around. "Where's Butch?"

Brick was the only one who wasn't crying so much that he couldn't answer. "He's in the girl's room." He said still not letting any one see his tears.

The Professor nodded then slowly made his way up the stairs. When he reached the door he sighed before he slowly opened it. He was surprised to see Butch crying on the bed, it was the first time he had ever even seen a tear come from his eye. "Butch?"

Butch looked at him then quickly wiped his tears away. "How's Buttercup???"

Professor Utonium didn't answer him. He knew Butch was the one who was the most worried, so he wasn't sure how to tell him.

"Well?!?!" Butch demanded.

"She's…dead…"

Butch's eyes widened for a second then he just looked down at the ground as more tears began to stain his cheeks. "That can't be…"

The Professor didn't say anything.

"That's impossible…she can't be dead….she just can't!!!" Butch hovered in the air. "She can't die!!! I WONT LET HER!!!!!!" He flew full speed down to the Professor's lab and picked up Buttercup's body, and then he broke through the ceiling and flew toward the forest.

Everyone rushed to the lab when they heard the sound. They gasped when they saw that Buttercup was gone.

"Where is she?" Blossom asked.

"Butch took her…" The Professor said as he walked into the lab.

Bubbles walked to him. "Why?"

"Because he cares about her, he doesn't want to lose her."

They all just looked down until Brick spoke.

"I'm telling you he loves her."

Nobody responded.

In the forest near the lake...

Butch sat Buttercup down against a tree and looked at her lifeless body. After studying it he could see that she really was dead. "No…NO!!!" He punched a tree. "There has to be a way to save her!!!" He then got an idea. He grabbed her and laid her down on the grass, next he cut himself with a switchblade and drew an alchemy symbol around her with his blood. "This has to work." He waited for something to happen, but nothing did. "…damn it." He started crying next to her body. He didn't notice the red smoke forming in front of him. Then he heard a voice.

"Hello Butch."

He looked up and saw the last person he expected to see. "HIM?!?!"

"Yes it's me. I'm here because you tried to revive someone using ALCHEMY"

"Oh…so when someone uses alchemy you're the one that makes it work?"

"That's right, now what do you have of equal value?"

"…The only thing equal to a life…is a life." Butch looked around and saw a random man walking by. He quickly jumped on him and beat him until he was unconscious, then he took his body to Him. "Here's your life."

Him looked at the body for a moment. "Ok." He moved his claw and the red smoke went over to Buttercup and inside of her. "But remember when using alchemy you cant be surprised WHEN YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT!" He vanished along with the smoke.

Butch looked at Buttercup and waited. After about a minute she started to get up. "BUTTERCUP!" Butch ran to her and hugged her tightly. He noticed that she didn't respond to his hug so he looked at her. "Buttercup?"

Her eyes were filled with nothingness. No emotion was showing in her. She just stood there looking at Butch with a blank expression.

"Buttercup what's wrong?" After he asked that he figured out what Him had did. He wiped her mind so she didn't remember anything, not even him. "Buttercup…" He hugged her again. "I'm so sorry!!!"

They stayed like that for some time.

To be continued…


	22. Lost Memories

The Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls were all in the girl's living room. Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer were sitting on the couch in that order. Butch was standing, looking at Buttercup who was just staring at the wall with no expression on her face. Blossom had been glaring at Butch for the past five minutes.

"Nobody told you to use alchemy!!" She yelled.

"Don't blame me it was the only way to bring her back to life!"

"She doesn't remember anything anymore! She doesn't remember how to talk, fly, or even use her powers!"

"Would you rather have her dead!?!?"

"No I'm just saying we could have brought her back another way!"

"How Blossom?!?! How would you have brought her back?!?!"

Blossom didn't know what to say since she didn't know any other way to revive someone. She just remained silent.

"See you don't know! Using alchemy was the best thing to do!"

"But how do you think she feels right now?! She doesn't know who we are or why she's even here! All she knows is some green moron brought her to a strange house and now he's arguing with a red haired girl, who is obviously right!"

"Shut up!!"

"No! You know she doesn't know what's going on!"

Butch looked over at Buttercup. She was just staring at him with her blank expression. He wondered how she really felt deep down, if she was scared. He then realized that Buttercup doesn't get scared easily, but she was obviously curious about why he was arguing with Blossom.

Boomer stood up and walked to Butch. "There's no point in arguing, it won't help Buttercup."

"Whatever." Butch walked to Buttercup and continued to think about her situation.

"Maybe Butch is right," Brick said. "Maybe this was the best thing we could do."

Blossom looked at him surprised. "You agree with him?"

"Yeah. Maybe it's because it was the best thing to do, and maybe it's because I don't care about Buttercup since she's a puff and a girl."

"You don't care about her?!"

"I said maybe I don't but you can't be surprised, I'm a Rowdyruff Boy."

Blossom was a little shocked, yes he was a Rowdyruff Boy but for the past few days she didn't think of him as one. When they were trying to get the door to Butch's room at the hospital opened, she actually thought it was nice to work with Brick instead of against him.

Boomer was deep in thought; he was staring out the window.

Bubbles noticed him. "Pookybear what are you thinking about?"

"Huh, oh nothing."

"Ok." Bubbles started looking at Buttercup; she was looking at the wall again.

Boomer continued thinking. 'Why did Bubbles kiss me? I'm a Ruff and she's a puff. We have been pretty close lately but that's just because of Butch and Buttercup. Me and her are kind of like friends, but I feel like that's not how it's supposed to be.' Boomer looked at her. She was really cute; all of her features were perfect. He saw that she was about to look at him, so he looked away. 'Being her friend seems wrong…but at the same time it feels right.'

"I've got an Idea!" Butch suddenly said. "Maybe if we take Buttercup to her favorite places she'll remember something."

"That wont work her memories are gone, there's no way to bring them back." Brick said.

This infuriated Butch. "You know what Brick you need to shut your pie hole because I know if this happened to Blossom you would feel the same way I do!!!" Butch grabbed Buttercup's hand and led her outside.

Brick stared at the door, and then looked at Blossom. She was looking back at him. They looked at each other for a while then they both blushed and looked away.

Bubbles looked at Boomer. "Come on Pookybear lets go with Butch and Buttercup."

"Alright." Bubbles and Boomer walked out the door.

Brick was about to follow them, but Blossom grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I want to go with my brothers."

"No it can't." Blossom closed the door.

Butch was taking Buttercup to the forest.

"Dude what does a forest have to do with her past?" Boomer asked.

"Things happened in this forest."

"What things?"

Butch didn't answer him he just took Buttercup to the lake. "Do you remember this place?"

Buttercup didn't respond.

"Come on don't you remember when I pushed you in this lake?"

Nothing.

Butch hesitated before he spoke. "Don't you remember when I kissed you here?"

"You kissed her?!?!" Boomer and Bubbles asked.

Buttercup didn't say a word.

"Damn it." Butch thought for a moment. "I've got it." Butch grabbed Buttercup around the waist and ascended into the air with her. He was taking her to the hospital he was in after he got hurt…for the second time. It started to rain but Butch didn't pay any attention to it. When he arrived he placed Buttercup on the bed. "You have to remember this place."

She just looked at him.

"Come on…you gave your life for me here don't you remember?!"

No response.

"Damn it why the hell can't you remember!?!" Butch yelled at her but quickly regretted it when he saw a little bit of fear in her eyes. "Buttercup…I'm sorry."

She looked away from him.

Butch stared at her and thought. 'This is my fault. I did this.' He felt so guilty. He quickly threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I did this to you!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He looked at her face and she was still expressionless. He slowly moved closer to her until their lips met. During the kiss Buttercup slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Butch noticed and continued to kiss her. After five minutes he stopped, and when he looked at her she had a small smile on her face. He smiled back. They didn't know Boomer and Bubbles had been watching the whole time, with surprised expressions.

To be continued…


	23. Friend or Foe

Note: This chapter takes place during chapter 22.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bubbles looked at Boomer. "Come on Pookybear lets go with Butch and Buttercup."

"Alright." Bubbles and Boomer walked out the door.

Brick was about to follow them, but Blossom grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I want to go with my brothers."

"No it can't." Blossom closed the door.

Brick just stared at her as she sat down on the couch, and then motioned for him to sit next to her. "What's this all about?"

"Brick, ever since we saw each other at the hospital you've been being…kind of nice to me."

"Yeah so?"

Blossom hesitated before continuing. "Why are you?"

Brick didn't know what to tell her, he wasn't entirely sure himself. "I guess it's because we're working together for once."

"Yeah but why are we working together? Normally you would never help me with anything, ever."

Brick didn't answer her.

"Well?"

"I don't know."

"…is it because you…li-"

"I don't like you!"

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Only because Butch wants to help Buttercup, I don't care about her or you!"

Blossom was a little sad to hear that, but she didn't let Brick know that. "If you don't care then why don't you just let us handle it!? We don't need you!"

"Because I can't just let Butch do this alone!"

"Why not?!"

"…He's my brother."

"Well he doesn't seem to care about you judging by how mad at you he was earlier."

"He always gets mad, he still likes me!"

"I doubt that. Who could like you for that long?"

"Shut up!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he and Boomer leave you one day."

Brick couldn't take it any longer. He gave Blossom a hard slap. "Shut the hell up!!!!"

Blossom rubbed her cheek and could feel the tears beginning to run down it.

"My brothers would never leave me!!! You're just jealous of me, as usual!"

Blossom didn't look back at him and she remained silent, making Brick angrier.

"Are you listening to me?!?!" He grabbed her and made her look at him, and was surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks. "What the?"

"Brick…how could you?! How could you slap me?!?! I know you're my enemy but for a while I actually felt like you were my friend!!! I don't want us to go back to being enemies ever again! I want to stay your friend…" She quickly flew up to her room and started crying.

Brick slowly followed her and watched her cry on her bed. He actually felt guilty; he wished he hadn't made her cry. "Blossom…why are you crying?"

She didn't listen to him and just kept crying.

"I didn't mean to slap you, you were just talking about my brothers and it made me really angry."

Blossom turned to him with tears on her cheeks. "Why did you do it?!"

"I don't know…I just lost my temper… I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You hate me!"

"I don't hate you Blossom."

"Yes you do!!!" She started to cry into her hands.

Brick walked to her and hugged her. "I don't hate you. How could I?"

Blossom didn't answer him, she just cried into his chest. After about ten minutes she looked up at him. He was looking down at her. Blossom looked into his crimson eyes. Before she could say anything, he leaned and kissed her. Blossom quickly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed one of his hands on her cheek, he could feel the tears. Then he pushed her on the bed and they made out for half an hour. Brick pulled away and smiled at her. "I love you Blossom."

Blossom gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you too Brick."

They just laid there for a while until they both fell asleep, Blossom in Brick's arms. They dreamed of being together forever, and Blossom thought that it might have been a vision. She hoped it was.

To be continued…


	24. forbidden Love

Butch and Buttercup were smiling at each other while Bubbles and Boomer just watched. None of them knew if Buttercup got her memories back, they were waiting for her to say something, if she could.

"Buttercup, do you remember now?" Butch asked.

Buttercup didn't say anything; she just continued to smile at him.

Butch's eyes widened. "You mean after all that you still don't have your memories?"

Boomer and Bubbles walked to them, still surprised.

Butch turned to them. "When did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago, just before you started making out with her." Boomer said.

"Oh…" Butch thought for a moment. "What time is it?"

Boomer looked at his watch. "7:23 am."

"Ok then we should probably… Boomer isn't it in the evening?"

"Yes."

"Then isn't it 7:23 pm?"

"Actually now its 7:24."

Butch glared at his brother, and held back the urge to smack him. "What ever time it is, isn't it pm instead of am?"

Boomer looked at his watch again. "I don't know dude, all I know is its 7:24."

"We should go home and meet up tomorrow." Butch picked up Buttercup. "I'm gonna take Buttercup to her house."

Before Boomer and Bubbles could say anything, Butch flew through the ceiling and off to the girl's house. They followed him until they reached the house, then they flew through the three windows.

"Where are Blossom and Brick?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know Pookybear." Bubbles looked at the bed and saw that someone was under the covers. "Hey guys look at this."

Boomer and Butch looked at the bed and walked over to it, Buttercup just followed Butch.

"That must be Blossom." Butch said, as he grabbed the sheets.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles asked.

"I need to wake her up so she can tell us where Brick is." Butch pulled the sheets off of her and when he looked he saw Brick and Blossom asleep together. Brick's arms were around her and Blossom's hands were against his chest. Butch just stared, in complete shock. "W-what the hell?!?!"

"What is it?!" Boomer asked. "Is she dead?!?! Oh my god there's been a murder!!! Call 9-1-1!!! Call the swat team!!! Call the military!!!! We've got to get out of here before we get killed too!!!!!" Boomer ran for the door but was stopped by Bubbles.

"Calm down Pookybear! It's ok, we have super powers. There's no reason to be afraid." She gave him a gentle hug.

"…Ok…I'll calm down." Boomer smiled at Bubbles, who just smiled back.

"Nobody's dead!" Butch said. "Brick and Blossom just got it on earlier!"

Boomer and Bubbles stared in confusion.

"They did 'It' earlier."

They continued to stare.

"Idiots…THEY HAD SEX!!!"

Bubbles blinked twice. "What's sex?"

Boomer looked at her and got nervous. "Uh well its... it's when a boy and a girl…they get in bed and… it's how babies are made."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How does it work?"

Boomer started to sweat. "Um…they….take off their-"

"This is how it works," Butch interrupted. "The boy takes his-"

Boomer covered his mouth and whispered. "She's not ready to know."

Butch pushed his hand away. "Whatever I'm waking up the reds." He walked to the bed and started shaking it.

Blossom and Brick started to move around until they both fell on the floor and woke up.

"What the hell man?!" Brick asked.

Butch walked to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!?!"

"What?!"

"I know what you and Blossom did earlier."

Brick looked at Blossom and blushed. "Oh."

"I can't believe you Brick!!"

"It's not that bad, it's actually a good thing!"

Butch slapped Brick.

"Dude…you just slapped me!!!"

"What you and Blossom did is not good!"

"Yes it is!"

He slapped him again.

"Stop doing that! What Blossom and I did is a good thing and I want to do it again, possibly every day."

Butch was disgusted. "I don't even know who you are anymore."

"You're over reacting!"

"I'm under reacting!!! You and Blossom having sex is a terrible thing!!!"

"WHAT!?!?! YOU THINK WE HAD SEX!!!!"

"Yes."

"WE JUST MADE OUT FOR A WHILE!!!!"

"You made out and then went to sleep together?"

"YES!!!"

"Oh…well that was still wrong."

"Why?!"

"She's a puff."

Brick's eyes widened for a second. "I don't give a damn anymore. I love her."

"You're not supposed to!"

Boomer walked to Butch. "You didn't seem to care that Buttercup was a puff when you had your lips all over her earlier."

Brick looked at Butch. "You're telling me I can't be with Blossom when you just made out with Buttercup?!?!"

"I was just trying to get her memories back!!!"

"You're full of crap!" Brick walked over to the window. "I don't care what any of you think!!! I love Blossom and she loves me!!" He flew out the window.

"Brick!" Blossom followed him, and the rest of them followed her. She caught up to him after about a mile. "Where are you going?"

"Away from my brothers"

"What did I do?" Boomer asked.

"They're driving me crazy!" Brick said, ignoring his brother.

"I know they're bothering you, but they're your brother…that's kind of what they do."

"I don't care! I can't live with them anymore!"

"…Then you can live with me."

"What?!?!" Everyone except for the reds, and Buttercup said.

"I can???" Brick asked.

"Of course you can, I love you." Blossom gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Ok…I'll go get my stuff." Brick flew off, leaving Blossom smiling, Bubbles and Boomer looking at each other in shock, Butch staring at Blossom with hatred in his eyes, and Buttercup looking at Butch confused.

To be continued…

Ladies and gentlemen, I just made a forum. :D


	25. New Home, New Life

Brick was flying through Townsville heading back to his house. He was surprised that Blossom was actually going to let him stay at her house, surprised and excited. When he arrived at his house, he quickly grabbed his stuff and started throwing it into a large bag, because he didn't have a suitcase.

"This is gonna be awesome! Blossom and I are gonna stay up late, and play videogames, and make out, and other wonderful things!" Brick stopped for a moment to think. "So many wonderful things we could do…" He didn't notice it, but he started to drool a little. "This…is…gonna…be…AWESOME!!!!" Brick stopped and put his hand on his chin. He could feel drool. "Is that drool? Aww man! That's something I would expect from Boomer, but from me!? The leader of the Rowdyruff Boys?!" Brick rubbed all of the drool off of him and continued packing his things.

Meanwhile, a mile away from the Powerpuff Girl's house, the rest of the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls were floating over the lake. Boomer and Bubbles were still shocked about the situation, Blossom was smiling and thinking about how things would be with Brick living with them, Buttercup was looking at everyone, wondering what was going on, but Butch was away from everyone. He was angry about Brick moving in with Blossom. To him it was like she was taking him away from them, and he didn't like that at all.

"I can't believe that…witch." He said, but he wanted to replace the w with a b. "I can't believe she's just gonna take Brick away! He's our brother, not her lover!" Butch couldn't take it anymore, knew what he had to do. In a green flash he was heading to his house to confront Brick. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to him, Brick doesn't usually listen to either of his brothers. He got an idea. "I'm gonna tell him that he can't stay with her, and if he argues with me I'll beat him like there's no tomorrow." After he said that, he saw Brick flying towards him carrying a bag. "Brick!" Butch got in his path.

"What do you want Butch?!" Brick asked, still angry about what happened earlier.

Butch was quiet for a moment, he didn't know whether he should say it or not. He finally decided to. "You're not going to stay with Blossom!"

Brick's eyes widened. He didn't think Butch would try to stop him from moving in with Blossom. His eyes were suddenly filled with anger. "You can't stop me Butch; I'm the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys which means I tell you what to do!"

"I don't care! I won't let you leave us just for that red head!"

"Her name is Blossom! And you'll let me do what ever I want!"

"But you're our leader, how can you be the leader and live somewhere else?!"

Brick paused for a second; he didn't know the answer to that question. He was still very angry at Butch so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Well then I guess I'm not a part of the Rowdyruff boys anymore!!!" He suddenly flew right past Butch and continued flying to the girl's house.

Butch was in complete shock, he just lost his leader…and his brother. His shocked expression was soon replaced with a scowl, and he flew down to the ground and started destroying everything around him. After there was nothing else to destroy he fell to his knees and shouted a word that someone his age shouldn't even know. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he didn't even care that he was crying, all he could think about was the fact that Brick chose Blossom over his team, and his brothers.

Brick finally made it to the girls, and Boomer.

"Hey Brick, where's Butch?" Boomer asked. He saw him heading towards their house a while ago.

Brick didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"Where he is isn't important."

"Where is he?"

"Just forget about it Boomer! He'll be fine wherever he is!"

Boomer remained silent, and watched his brother make his way over to Blossom.

"Did you get everything?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm ready to go."

"Great." Blossom smiled. "Then let's get going." She took his hand and they started flying towards her house.

Brick looked at Boomer; he had a depressed look on his face. 'What could be wrong with him?' Brick thought. 'Could he bad sad because I'm gonna live with the girls?' He stared at him for a moment, and then looked away. 'He should just get over it.'

Bubbles flew to Boomer's side. "Is something bothering you Pookybear?"

"No it's just…nothing."

"Oh…ok Pookybear." Bubbles smiled sweetly.

"Um...why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's your nickname."

"Oh…why?"

"Because when we were at the hospital Brick kept calling Blossom babe so I decided to make a nickname for you."

"Oh."

"And it fits you so perfectly, because you're so cute!" Bubbles said, with a big smile.

Boomer blushed. "T-thanks."

"You're welcome Pookybear."

Boomer finally noticed that Bubbles had been holding Buttercup's hand the whole time, keeping her from falling out of the sky since she didn't remember how to fly. If Buttercup had her memories she would have made a big deal about him and Bubbles, he was glad she didn't.

They finally arrived at the house. They had to use the door, because they had to convince the Professor to let Brick stay with them. Blossom rang the doorbell, and when the Professor opened the door he as surprised to see Brick.

"Um…hello?"

"Hi." Blossom said, thinking about what to say next. "I bet you're wondering why Brick's here."

"Yes, I am."

"Well we need to ask you something so could you let us come in and sit down?"

"Um…sure." He let them come in and they all sat down on the couch. "So…what did you want to ask me?"

Blossom hesitated. "Well um… Brick wants to…"

"What is it Blossom?"

"Brick… wants to stay with us." Blossom waited for the Professor's response.

He was surprised for a second, and then finally asked. "Why?"

"He's tired of his brothers."

"But isn't he…evil."

Blossom looked at Brick and he looked back and motioned her to give the Professor an answer. "He…he said he would stop being evil if he lived with us." She said, lying. Brick never said that, she just assumed he would.

"Oh…but why do you want him to stay with us?" The Professor asked.

"B-because…me and him are…dating."

The Professor's eyes widened and he stared at his daughter. "D-dating?! But Blossom's he's one of your worst enemies."

"Not anymore! Now we love each other."

"But… when did this happen?"

"Earlier today…"

The Professor thought. "Blossom I don't think you're ready to date someone, especially Brick."

"But Professor I-"

"No buts."

"But we-"

"No buts."

"But I-"

"No buts."

"But-"

"Blossom I said no buts." Professor Utonium looked at Blossom, and could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He suddenly felt guilty, Brick was the first person Blossom ever really loved. He didn't think it would be fair to just keep her from seeing him. "…fine you can date him, but be careful around him. We don't know id this is all just a trick or-" He was interrupted by the sudden cheers from all of the kids, except Buttercup.

Blossom threw her arms around Brick and gave him a quick kiss.

The Professor couldn't help but smile. "Well I'll just leave you kids alone." He walked into his lab.

"This is awesome!" Brick yelled. "I get to live with you guys, and I don't have to put up with my brothers anymore."

Boomer looked down, hurt by Brick's comment.

"So what should we do first?" Brick asked.

Blossom looked at the clock. "It's bed time."

"You have a bed time?"

"Yep, if you don't go to bed on time you'll be tired in the morning."

"Oh…ok then let's go to bed." Brick was a little disappointed.

"We can't yet, we still have to brush our teeth and put on our pajamas."

Brick didn't respond, he just followed them into the bathroom. Bubbles got her blue toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. Buttercup saw what she was doing and just mimicked her. Blossom was brushing her teeth when she looked at Brick, who was just standing there. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't have a toothbrush."

"Why not?"

"I never brush my teeth, it's just boring."

"You don't brush your teeth?! That's disgusting!"

"Whatever."

"Here," Blossom got her spare toothbrush, which she never used before. "Use this." She handed it to him.

Brick took it and looked at it. "I don't want to brush my teeth!"

"Well you have to if you want to stay here."

Brick looked at the toothbrush again, then he picked up the toothpaste and started putting a ton of it on the brush."

"What are you doing?!" Blossom took the toothpaste from him. "That's too much."

Brick glared at her then started brushing his teeth, but immediately after he started he spit it out. "That's disgusting!"

Blossom would have said something, but she was tired so she just led Brick out of the bathroom and to her room. "You stay here while my sisters and I go change in the bathroom." She got her pajamas and flew back to the bathroom.

"So far this is kind of lame." Brick said. He turned around and saw the large bed, so he jumped on it and was so tired that he quickly fell asleep.

Blossom and her sisters came back in and saw Brick asleep on the bed. Blossom flew to him and woke him up.

"What??" He asked. "Is it morning already?"

"No…but that's our bed, not yours."

"So where am I supposed to sleep?!"

"On the couch, and don't you have to put your pajamas on?"

"No, I never change my clothes."

Blossom and Bubbles gasped.

"What?"

"You never change your clothes???" Blossom asked then flew to her closet and got some of her extra pajamas. "Wear these."

Brick looked at them. They were pink and had red cherries on them. "No way!!!"

"Why n-"

"I'm not wearing something so ridiculous! I'll sleep on the couch, but I'm not wearing those pajamas!" Brick flew to the living room and landed on the couch, but he didn't know that the Professor was on the couch so he landed on top of him.

"WHO'S THERE?!?!" He asked panicking. "GET OFF OF ME!!! GET OFF!!!" After he got Brick off of him, he saw who it was. "Oh my god…Brick what were you doing?!"

"I was just-"

"I didn't know you were like that!!!" He quickly retreated to the lab.

Brick sat down on the couch. "Great, now the Professor thinks I'm a freak. This is so stupid! I thought being here was going to be fun, but it's a big let down!" He looked out the window. "…Maybe it's only a let down because I'm not even trying to make It fun, I mean I'm Brick Jojo! I can do anything I want!" Brick got an evil smirk. "And I know what I want…" He flew up to the girl's room and slowly opened the door. The girls were asleep, so Brick flew to Blossom. After he examined her, he laid down right behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Blossom started to wake up. "Brick…is that you?"

"Yes… it's me." He smirked.

"What are you doing?"

"What ever I want to babe." Brick's hands started to slide down her body.

"W-why now?"

"Because I feel like it."

Blossom didn't say anything else after that. It seemed like Brick had changed since he went downstairs. He was acting…darker, like the way he acted when he was evil. Blossom closed her eyes, she was enjoying Brick touching her like that, it felt wrong but that just made her enjoy it more.

Brick stopped when he remembered Butch and Boomer. He wondered if they were sad, or mad at him for leaving. He started to feel guilt, mixed with sadness. He now held Blossom in a tight embrace, she was the only thing keeping him calm at the moment. If she wasn't there, he would probably have let out all of his anger in a more destructive way.

"Brick…why did you stop?"

"No reason…we should go to sleep."

"Ok."

Blossom quickly fell asleep, but Brick couldn't. He just kept thinking about his brothers, he was worried about them. He sighed then closed his eyes. "Did I make the right decision?"

To be continued…

I really liked the ending, and I hope you did too. Hope you enjoyed the fluff, I don't think I usually use fluff… This is also my longest chapter. :D Thank you for the inspiration!!! And this chapter is dedicated to cathyrulez3000. Yay!!! See ya next chapter. 


	26. New Family

It was 3:52 am, and Brick still couldn't fall asleep. He tried everything, counting sheep, drinking warm milk, and listening to ocean sounds. Actually they weren't near an ocean so he just imagined them, but it was just as good. He didn't understand it; he was really tired but couldn't fall asleep. "Why can't I fall asleep?" He whispered to himself. He then realized that the girl's room was completely different from his room back at his house. "It's probably because I'm not used to sleeping here." He got out of bed, being careful not to wake up the girls, and walked downstairs.

When he made it down all of the stairs, he walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down. Brick saw the remote on sitting on the arm rest, so he picked it up and turned on the television. He was amazed at how many channels they had. He didn't have that many channels back at his house because he didn't know how to steal cable, and he wasn't going to pay for it like a "Good Citizen". He finally got to some channel where a news lady was talking about a battle he and Blossom had in the past.

"For the hundredth time, Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff Girls and Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, got into a fight due to the boys causing trouble in Townsville, but this wasn't an ordinary battle. At some point in the battle Brick knocked Blossom unconscious for a moment, then when she woke up he grabbed her by the neck. We don't know what they were talking about while they were in that position, but for some reason Brick released his grip on her and flew away as fast as he could. So-"

Brick turned off the television before the lady could continue. He remembered that fight; it was when he had his first vision. Brick almost jumped when he remembered the visions. 'My visions, for a while I had forgotten all about them. I still don't know what they mean or why I see them.' Brick tried to figure it out, but he was so tired that he just decided to go back to bed. He started flying back up to the girl's room, but he crashed into someone on his way there. "Watch where you're going!" He looked and was surprised with who he saw.

Blossom was floating in front of him, a little surprised about his small outburst.

"Oh… sorry Blossom."

"It's ok… why are you out here?"

Brick smirked. "Wasn't I supposed to sleep here, on the couch?"

"Yeah, but I remember you going up to my room and getting in my bed."

"Yeah I did. What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I woke up and saw that you weren't there so I came to look for you."

Brick chucked. "Where did you think I was?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well I'm ok." Brick flew up to Blossom's room. "Let's go back to bed." He said before he went to the bed and lay down on Blossom's spot.

"Brick that's my spot." Blossom said.

"I don't see your name on it."

"No, but you do see my color on it."

"I don't care about the color; I just want to go to sleep."

"Sleep on the couch."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I like the bed."

Blossom was getting angry. "Brick, you can't sleep on my spot! For now you'll just have to sleep somewhere else!"

"Why?! I have rights! I have the right to sleep on a bed!"

Blossom sighed. "Fine we can share the spot like we did earlier."

"No."

"Why not?!?!"

"I like having the whole spot to myself."

Blossom flew to Brick and tried to pull him out of the bed. Brick resisted and tried to pull Blossom into the bed. While they were doing that, they woke up Bubbles and Buttercup.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked, while rubbing her eyes.

Brick and Blossom stopped and looked at them.

"What are you two doing?" Bubbles stared at them.

While Brick was looking at Bubbles, Blossom took that as an opportunity to pull him off the bed. When she did he stood up.

"No fair!! I was distracted!!!"

"You shouldn't have gotten distracted." Blossom smirked for the first time in ages.

Brick couldn't take it any longer. "That's it!!! I hate it here; I would rather live with my idiot brothers then with you losers!!" Brick flew through the ceiling, and in a flash he was gone.

Blossom and Bubbles were shocked. They didn't think Brick would leave, even if he was a little upset. Blossom would have followed him, but he was already gone, so she looked at Bubbles and then flew downstairs and cried on the couch.

Bubbles sighed and looked at Buttercup. "If you had your memories, you would be up Brick for making Blossom cry."

Buttercup just stared at her.

"I wish you remembered be…" She gave her sister a big hug.

Buttercup hugged her back after a few seconds. It seemed that even though she didn't have her memories, she still cared for her sisters. It might have been a sign that her memories were still in her just locked inside of her.

Brick didn't actually go back to his house; he just went to the bank. He thought causing some trouble for Townsville would make him happy. When he kicked the doors opened, every gasped at the sight of the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. "Alright everyone!! Remain calm and give me the money!"

Nobody did anything.

"…I said give me the money!"

One of the workers walked up to him and just stared at him.

"Give me the money!!!"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"What?!? I said give me all of your freaking money!!!"

"No puedo entender a usted."

"What the hell are you saying!?!? Wait! Did I accidentally go to a bank filled with a bunch of messed up Japanese people?"

"Japonés? Soy mexicana."

"…" Brick flew out of there as fast as he could. "Man those people were creepy." He kept flying in a random direction, trying to figure out where he should go. He didn't want to go back to his brothers, but he would look like a fool if he went back to the girls. He then noticed that he was flying right above the Powerpuff Girl's house. He decided to fly down and look through the window. He saw Blossom talking to Bubbles.

"It's ok Blossom, I'm sure Brick will come back."

Blossom still had tears in her eyes. "But what if he doesn't? What if he goes back to his brothers and becomes evil again?"

"He wont. He's changed; he isn't as bad as he used to be. He'll come back, for you."

"No he won't! Before he left he called me a loser and said he would rather live with his brothers." Blossom started crying again, this time worse then before.

Bubbles gave her a hug; she knew talking to her wasn't going to help. It was hard to convince Blossom that things were going to be ok, she usually already thought that.

Now Brick felt guilty. He never wanted to make Blossom cry, he was just really mad for some reason. Brick wanted to live with her, but he just didn't want to have to go back and say he was wrong. He sat on top of the house and thought about what he should do.

"Having some girlfriend trouble Brick?" A voice said from behind him.

Brick turned around and saw Him. "What do you want?"

"I came because I saw that you and Blossom got into a little argument, and I want to help you."

"Since when do you want to help me?"

"I just think that such a cute couple shouldn't separate just because of a little disagreement."

"Oh…so you want me to go back to them?"

"Yes, Brick it's obvious that Blossom loves you and you love her. You're much better off living with her."

Brick thought about it for a moment. "Ok fine, I'll do it." He jumped down from the house, and slowly approached the door.

Him quietly laughed. "Those fools. They don't suspect a thing. While they're falling in love, I'm planning something deliciously evil, and once my plan is complete they will all DIE…" he suddenly disappeared into a cloud of red smoke.

Brick wasn't sure if he should do it. He didn't want to look like an idiot, but he also wanted to stay with Blossom. He sighed and rang the doorbell.

Blossom jumped when she heard it. "Could that be Brick???" She dashed to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw that it was him.

"Hey Blossom…" He walked in.

Blossom closed the door. "Hey… you came back."

"I know." Brick sat on the couch.

Blossom walked to him and sat next to him. Neither of them knew what to say next.

Brick finally spoke. "Blossom."

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"… I'm sorry I left, I-"

Blossom silenced him with a kiss. Brick, after a few seconds, kissed her back. After it was over, they smiled at each other. Everything they wanted to say was in that kiss. Brick came back because he loved Blossom, and Blossom forgave him because she loves him.

Brick suddenly pulled Blossom into a warm embrace. She snuggled up closer to him.

Blossom closed her eyes. "Never leave me again Brick." She said.

"I wont."

Blossom smiled, and then fell asleep in his arms.

Brick noticed and decided he should go to sleep as well. When he closed his eyes, it was easier for him to sleep then it was earlier. They both had dreams of their future. Blossom hoped that her and Brick could have kids, and Brick wanted to be the worlds richest man.

Blossom and Brick didn't know that they were being watched by Bubbles, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium. They were all smiling at what they had just witnessed. After a while they decided to go back to bed.

In the morning, Blossom was the first one to wake up. When she saw that Brick was still asleep and she was lying right on top of him she blushed and stood up. She decided that since she was the first one up she would make breakfast. She flew into the kitchen and grabbed the pancake mix.

At the Rowdyruff Boy's house, Boomer and Butch were in a state of depression since their brother moved in with the girls. Boomer never wanted to terrorize the town anymore; he just stayed at home and didn't do much. Butch was worse then Boomer. He sat outside under a tree all day thinking about Brick. Boomer didn't know if he was sad or mad. It was probably both.

"Hey Butch." Boomer walked over to him.

Butch didn't even move.

"Butch I have an idea, and I think you'll like it."

"…What is it?"

"Let's visit Brick."

Butch stood up and glared at Boomer. He was about to yell at him for suggesting that, when he got an idea. "That's brilliant! We can go visit him, and try to get him to come home. If he doesn't then we can always force him."

"Uh that's no-"

Butch flew off in the direction of the girl's house, and Boomer soon followed.

Blossom had just finished breakfast. Bubbles and Buttercup walked into the kitchen.

"You made us breakfast?" Bubbles asked.

"Yep, since I was up so early."

"Yay!" Bubbles sat down at the table and started eating the pancakes. Buttercup did the same.

Brick finally woke up. "Man that was a good sleep." When he smelled the pancakes he rushed to the kitchen. "What's that smell???"

"Pancakes." Blossom answered.

Without saying another word, Brick flew to the table and started wolfing down his pancakes.

The girls just watched Brick.

The doorbell rang, and Blossom went to answer it. She opened the door. "Boomer? Butch?"

Butch walked in without even asking for permission. He went straight to Brick. "Hello Brick."

Brick looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to take you back home!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!?"

"Well you're going!!!" Butch quickly punched Brick right in the face.

Everyone was shocked.

Brick was the most shocked. "You…punched me???"

"That's right!"

Brick glared. "I'm gonna kill you for that!!!"

Butch took a step forward. "Did you ever think about how moving with these losers would make me and Boomer feel?! Did you?!"

"They're not losers!"

"Brick you're not supposed to live with them. You're a Rowdyruff Boy!"

"Not anymore! I already told you I quit!"

"You can quit being a Rowdyruff Boy but you cant quit being my brother!!!"

"Maybe I can Butch!! And maybe I will!!"

Butch was now shocked, he didn't expect Brick to say that. "Fine… IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT THINGS TO BE!!!!!"

Brick was shocked to see tears streaming down his brothers cheeks.

"IF YOU WOULD LEAVE YOUR OWN FAMILY JUST FOR THESE GIRL'S THEN YOU'RE NOT A PART OF THIS FAMILY!!!!!" Butch grabbed Boomer and took him outside, then flew away.

Brick stood there for a moment, then walked over to the couch and sat down. Blossom followed him.

"Brick, are you ok?"

Brick didn't answer her. Blossom could see that he was fighting the urge to cry, so she hugged him.

"Brick…it's ok to cry."

He thought about her words for a moment, and then he hugged her back and started to cry silently.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and even the Professor joined in the hug.

"It's ok Brick..." Professor Utonium said.

"If Butch doesn't want you to be a part of his family, we'll be your family." Bubbles said.

"And we'll never leave you." Blossom finished.

Brick opened his eyes and saw Buttercup smiling at him. He smiled back. "Thanks guys... thank you so much."

Blossom gave Brick a quick kiss. "No problem."

They all went back to eating their Breakfast. Brick was happy with his new family, he knew they would stay with him forever and he would stay with them…especially Blossom.

To be continued…

This is my longest chapter. YAY!!!! :D


	27. Karma

Butch was sitting on the sand at the beach, watching the waves. He had been doing that ever since Brick got his new family, which wasn't that long ago. Two hours had passed since it happened, but it felt like an eternity. At first he thought that he and Boomer could live happily without their brothers, but now he felt like that was impossible.

"Stupid Powerpuff Girls," He said. "It's their fault this happened."

"Are you sure?" Boomer said as he walked up to Butch.

"Of course I am! Who else could have caused this?! It's their fault for making Brick go to live with them!"

Boomer sat next to him. "Yeah but… can you really blame him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean the girls do live a pretty good life. They're nice to each other and almost never argue, so I think Brick left mostly because of how cool the girl's lives are."

"…You're right, but it's not only that." He stood up. "It's also that red head's fault. She made Brick fall in love with her."

Boomer sighed. "I know, but what can we do?"

"We have to show Brick that he's better off with us. Let's go!" Butch took off into the air, followed by Boomer.

At the Powerpuff Girl's house…

Everyone was on the couch watching the news.

"This is boring," Brick said. "Let's watch an action movie!"

"No let's watch a romantic movie," Bubbles said, while hugging her Octi.

"Romance sucks."

"If you thought that then you wouldn't be dating Blossom."

Brick didn't know what to say after that, so he just insulted her. "Your stuffed doll sucks!"

She gasped. "Don't you dare talk about Octi!"

"So that thing has a name, and a dumb one too."

"It's not dumb!"

"Yes it is. That just goes to show how stup-"

"BRICK!!!" Professor Utonium interrupted. "Apologized to Bubbles."

"What?! But she-"

"Now!"

"What are you my father?!"

"Well, if you're a part of this family then… yes."

"No way! I already had two fathers, and one of them might have been gay. There's no way I'm getting a third."

Before anyone could comment on that, Blossom grabbed Brick's hand and took him up to her room. "Brick what's wrong with you?!"

"I don't want the Professor to be my dad."

"But if you're a part of this family he has to be."

"No he doesn't."

Blossom sighed. "And why are you being so mean to Bubbles?"

"It's her fault, she's such a baby."

"Brick if you want to be a part of our family you have to be nicer to us."

Brick rolled his eyes.

"Please."

"Fine."

"Thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then flew back downstairs.

Brick remained upstairs, and sat on the bed. "My brothers never complained this much when I was mean to them."

When Blossom finally made it back to the couch, and sat down she noticed something. "Hey guys, is someone missing?"

They all looked around for a moment before one thought came to all of their minds. "Buttercup."

Blossom and Bubbles instantly started searching the whole house, using their superpowers.

"She's not here!" Bubbles said.

"Where could she be?!" Blossom said, as she went back to the Professor. "Professor! Buttercup's missing!"

"I know. You have to go find her, there's no telling what kind of trouble she could get into without her memories."

Blossom and Bubbles dashed out the window and began their search.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was walking in a random direction in the town. Even though she didn't remember anybody or anything, she still felt happy just walking around the town. She stopped and lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky. There were a lot of clouds in the sky. They made several unfamiliar shapes that she could see.

At that moment, Butch and Boomer happened to be flying right above her.

"Hey Butch isn't that Buttercup down there?"

Butch quickly looked down. "Where???"

"There."

Butch spotted Buttercup lying on the grass staring up at the clouds. "Let's see what she's doing." They both flew down and landed next to her.

Buttercup looked at them, and as soon as she saw Butch she jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Buttercup…" Butch hugged her back.

She looked at him and smiled.

Butch didn't smile back. He thought it was partially her fault that Brick left, then he got an idea. "Boomer."

"What?"

"We're gonna show those Powerpuff Girls just how it feels to lose one of their siblings."

Boomer thought about it then his eyes widened. "You don't mean?"

"Yes… I do. We're going to take Buttercup to our house and we won't let her sisters get to her, then we'll watch them get all sad about there sister and they'll give us Brick."

"…That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard!"

"Too bad!" In one swift movement, Butch had Buttercup in his arms and flew off with her. Boomer had no choice but to follow them.

Blossom and Bubbles had searched every place they could think of. They were started to give up hope.

"Bubbles…we're never going to find her."

Bubbles didn't respond, she just looked down at the ground.

Blossom sighed and walked to her sister. "Listen, Buttercup is a strong person even without her memories. She can get herself out of any situation she get's into."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am, now let's keep searching."

Bubbles nodded and they resumed looking for Buttercup.

At the Rowdyruff Boy's house…

Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup were all sitting on a big couch in the center of the room. They were all bored… especially Boomer.

"So Butch… this is your plan?"

"Yep."

"To just sit here and wait for someone to notice that Buttercup is here?"

"Yeah."

"You know, this plan might be much better if you just tell them that she's here."

"Why would I do that?"

"It would save us a lot of time."

"My plan is flawless, so shut up and wait for the girls."

Boomer stood up. "But waiting is pointless! If we tell them that she's here they'll try to get her sooner and we'll be able to move on with our plan instead of just staying in phase one."

Butch stood up and looked at him, then he picked up a taco that he was eating and started looking at it.

"Dude… what are you doing?"

Butch looked at Boomer and then…he slammed the taco into his face.

Boomer backed up. "…What the hell?!?!"

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna rip out your organs one by one."

Boomer was about to say something, but he decided it was safer to just shut up.

At the girl's house, Brick was upstairs in the girl's room looking out the window. He was thinking about his brothers and how they probably felt at the moment. He figured Butch was happy without him, and Boomer was probably a little sad but he would get over it pretty soon. He sighed and looked back at the room he was in. It was so… girly. He never ever thought he would actually be staying in a room like that, though he wasn't actually staying in the room yet. The girls and the Professor still preferred for him to sleep on the couch. He looked back out the window and, for less then a second, saw a blue and a pink light go by. "Blossom? Bubbles? What could they be doing out there?" He said to himself. He simply shrugged it off and lay down on the bed, not caring how girly it was. He soon drifted to sleep.

Back at the boy's house…

Boomer and Butch were sitting on the couch again. Buttercup had stood up and was now looking out the window. Boomer glanced at Butch and saw that he had closed his eyes.

"Butch?"

"What?" He said, not opening his eyes.

"Why are we even doing this to the girls?"

"Because they did it to us, so we have to get them back. It's how things work."

"Huh?"

He sighed. "Listen, when someone does something really bad and the same thing happens to them it's called karma."

"Karma?"

"Yes, since the girls took Brick away we're taking Buttercup away."

"Oh… is karma fair?"

"Of course it is, if the girls did it to us then it should be fair for us to do it to them."

"Ok… will karma make bad things happen to us because we're evil?"

"Of course not, Boomer. We're too strong for karma, if anything tries to make life harder for me I'll just kill it."

"Oh… will it-"

"Boomer will you stop asking so many questions!!!"

Boomer looked over at Buttercup, then back at Butch. He didn't know exactly what karma was, but he didn't like it too much. 'Hmm…' he thought 'if karma makes bad things happen to those who have been bad…then me and my brothers have a lot of karma.'

To be continued…

Random question: What is word number 845 in chapter 19 of my story? If you get it right you get a little surprise…


	28. PPBs?

"Ok… I think its time we give up…" Blossom panted as her and Bubbles floated in mid air. They had been searching for Buttercup for almost three hours and they were tired.

"We can't give up," Bubbles said. "We have to find Buttercup."

"Bubbles we've searched this entire town more then ten times." Blossom descended until her feet touched the ground. "If she was in Townsville we would have seen her."

"Then we have to search out of Townsville!" Bubbles half yelled as she landed in front of her sister.

"If she did leave town, we don't know which way she went. We can't go without having some kind of clue to where she might be."

"But the longer we wait the further she gets, and eventually we'll never be ever to find her!" Bubbles could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks, and she didn't care.

Blossom sighed then looked Bubbles in the eyes. "If we go searching right now, we're likely to waste a lot of time, but if we make a plan first we'll find her sooner."

Bubbles looked down and, after a few moments, responded. "Ok…"

Blossom took her sister's hand and pulled into the air, and then they both flew off towards their house.

After they left, a tall red figure slowly stepped out of the bushes. It was none other then Him. He gave a small evil laugh. "Those girls are so naïve. While they're off searching for their sister, I'm planning something truly evil…" When he finished, he disappeared into a red cloud and was gone.

At the Rowdyruff Boys house…

Butch and Buttercup were sitting patiently on the couch. Boomer, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth. Buttercup quietly watched Boomer, while Butch just stared into space.

"When are they gonna get here Butch?!" Boomer demanded.

"Soon, now shut up."

"Shut up?!" He walked right in front of Butch. "How can I shut up when we've been waiting for them for three hours?!"

"You know you don't have to be here!" Butch said as he stood up.

"Really?" Boomer turned around and looked at the door, and then he looked back at Butch. "See ya!" He quickly ran out of there and slammed the door.

Butch sat on the couch and sighed. He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder, so he turned and saw Buttercup. "What is it?"

She pointed at herself, then at the door.

"Oh… you want to go back to your sisters don't you?"

She continued staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well you can't." Butch stood up and walked to the door. "Not until we get Brick back." He locked the door.

Buttercup may not have had her memory, but by that time she knew what it meant when a door was locked. She got a sad expression on her face and looked down.

Butch stared at her. He wasn't used to Buttercup just letting people tell her what to do, and he also wasn't used to her being sad. When she had her memories, she was either happy or angry. Without her memories, she's either happy or sad…

Neither of them noticed that Him was looking at them through the window. "Yes, they seem to be bonding pretty well… but not fast enough. If I want this to work, I'm going to have to take matters into my own claws." He then walked away and started thinking of something to do.

At the Powerpuff Girl's house…

Blossom and Bubbles were sitting in the living room, waiting. They told the Professor that Buttercup couldn't be in Townsville, so he decided to make an invention that could help them find her. They had been waiting for twenty minutes, and Bubbles was getting more worried by the second.

"What's taking him so long??" She asked.

"I don't know." Blossom responded. "But I wouldn't rush him, inventing takes time."

"Well we don't have a lot of time!" Bubbles stood up and ran towards the lab. "Professor are you… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In a heartbeat, Blossom was behind her sister. "Bubbles what's wrong?!"

All Bubbles could do was point at what she had saw.

Blossom turned her head and gasped when she saw a robot about three feet tall standing in front of her. It had three legs, and the one in front had like five joints. The two in the back were normal, and it had one arm. "What….is it?"

The Professor walked up behind it. "It…doesn't have a name yet, but it can help us find Buttercup. When it's flying, it can scan almost four miles at a time for a life form containing chemical x."

"Wow." Blossom said.

Bubbles was just staring at it confused. "How can that small robot scan four miles?"

"Well Bubbles, I would tell you but I doubt you or even Blossom would understand it."

"Oh ok."

"Now lets put this thing into action." Professor Utonium pulled out a button, and when he pushed it the robot quickly dashed through the wall and flew away.

Blossom and Bubbles stared at the hole for a moment, then they looked at the Professor.

"It… still has a few minor problems."

The Professor's robot flew thousands of feet in the air, then it's eyes started to glow and it began to scan the ground below. It wasn't picking up any chemical x yet.

Professor Utonium took Blossom and Bubbles into his lab, and led them to a large screen on the wall. "This screen lets us see everything the robot sees. Life forms will be green, things that aren't alive will be black, and life forms with chemical x will be red."

"Wow, this will definitely find Buttercup!" Bubbles said, happily.

"It sure will." Professor Utonium turned his attention to the screen.

Bubbles and Blossom did the same.

At the Rowdyruff Boy's house…

Butch and Buttercup were still there sitting on the couch. Buttercup was still depressed about not being able to go home. Butch didn't seem to be bored or anything, he just sat there with his eyes closed.

Butch suddenly felt something on his legs. He opens his eyes and saw Buttercup lying on top of them, then he blushed. When he looked at her again, he saw that she was sad, and bored. It made him start to feel guilty for forcing her to stay there. "Why does getting even with your sisters feel so wrong?" He asked.

Buttercup just looked at him with her sorrowful eyes.

Butch thought about it for a moment. Was what he was doing really right? Making Buttercup stay there just for revenge on her sisters. No it wasn't but what else was he supposed to do? He opened his eyes and looked down at her, then without any warning he scooped her into his arms and flew out the door.

Him was watching from his world through a portal. "DAMN… HE'S GOING TO TAKE HER BACK HOME AND THEY'LL NEVER FALL IN LOVE… unless I unleash my newest weapons…" He waved his claw, then a red cloud slowly made it's way to the edge of Townsville. When it disappeared, three figured stood there. They were in a forest and the trees blocked the sun, so it was too dark to see who they were. They split up and one of them went into Townsville.

Meanwhile…

Blossom, Bubbles, and Professor Utonium were still watching the monitor and they still hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

"Why hasn't it found her yet???" Bubbles asked, almost desperate.

"Well…" The Professor tried to think of something to tell her. "Maybe she just isn't… anywhere near Townsville…."

"Then where is she???" Bubbles was about to cry… again.

"Well… I think… maybe she-"

"THERE SHE IS!!!" Blossom suddenly yelled.

Bubbles and the Professor quickly ran to the monitor, and saw one red person on it.

"WE FOUND HER!!!" Bubbles yelled as she jumped in the air.

While Blossom and Bubbles jumped around in excitement, Professor Utonium made the robot fly down to her. Suddenly, when it was about to get a good look at her she turned around and used her laser vision, then the screen went black.

Blossom noticed. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" The Professor said. "You have to get over there and find out what happened." He gave them a tracking device that would tell them where the robot was. "Uses this to find her."

"Ok," Blossom said. "Lets go Bubbles." They both burst through the ceiling… or ceilings since they were down in the lab, then they flew in the direction the tracker told them to go.

When they got there, they saw someone standing in the street with her back turned to them. They flew straight toward her.

"Buttercup!" They both said, then they stopped and saw that it wasn't Buttercup, but who it actually was made them gasp.

She was wearing the same clothes as the Powerpuff Girls, but her color was silver and she wasn't even alive. She was another robot that looked very similar to Blossom. It turned around and they could see that it's eyes were completely red.

Bubbles backed up, then heard a sound behind her. She turned around and saw another silver robot that looked like the first, except it was similar to her.

They both just stood there and looked at the robots.

Not too far from there, Butch was flying through the air with Buttercup in his arms. He was taking her back to her house. Suddenly, a silver robot dashed right past them and knocked Buttercup out of Butch's arms.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

Buttercup hit the ground hard, and if it wasn't for her super powers she would have died.

Blossom and Bubbles both heard a crash, and when they both looked, off in the distance they could see Buttercup.

"Buttercup!!!" They both yelled, but before they could do anything the third robot came down and picked her up by the neck.

Blossom tried to fly to her, but the first robot kicked her side making her crash into a building.

Bubbles stayed focused on the second robot, and tried to send a quick kick to it's stomach.

It simply caught it, and through her to the ground. Then it started punching Bubbles in the face repeatedly.

While her sister was getting beat, Buttercup struggled to get the third robot's hand off her neck, but she wasn't strong enough.

Blossom stood up, and saw what was happening to her sisters. She debated on which one to help, but after a moment of thinking all of her anger was focused on the first robot. She dashed at it, and tried to punch it in the face.

At the same time, the robot tried to punch her in the face. They just caught each other's punches.

Blossom glared at the robot as they tried to overpower each other. "So it was you that destroy our robot! Why are you doing this?!"

"Must. Complete. Mission. We. Are. Powerpuff. Bots." Was all it said.

"What???"

The robot suddenly let go of Blossom's fist and started flying away.

The other two stopped harming Blossom's sisters, and followed. They flew to the Powerpuff Girl's house, and landed on top of it.

The girls just watched, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, the three robots exploded, destroying the entire house and everything in it.

"OUR HOUSE!!!!!!" Blossom yelled.

"T-the Professor was in there…" Bubbles said, tears were already sliding down her cheeks.

They all stood there staring for what seemed like a lifetime, until Bubbles fell to her knees and cried. Blossom quickly joined her in crying. Buttercup stood there with her eyes widened.

Then Butch came and saw the damage."...Oh my god…" Was all that he could say.

To be continued…


	29. Farewell

The flames made by the explosion consumed what was left of the house. It was impossible to save it; the house was gone the instant it exploded. The girls felt hopeless, like they couldn't go on any longer. With the exception of Buttercup, who didn't have her memories. Butch was the only Ruff there. He was just as surprised as Blossom and Bubbles, but not nearly as sad.

"Why did this have to happen to us?" Bubbles asked, still crying hysterically.

None of them had the answer. They didn't know why that had to happen, but they had to face the fact that it did.

"Wait wasn't Brick in there too?" Butch suddenly asked.

When Blossom remembered that her boyfriend was in there, she quickly ran toward the wreckage and began to search for him.

Butch joined her in the search, hoping that his brother was still alive.

Buttercup followed Butch and watched him and Blossom search through the pile of metal.

Bubbles was left alone, crying on her knees. The very thought of her dad dying was enough to send a wave of fear up her spine, but now it actually happened. She was never going to be able to see him again, and for the first time ever she felt alone. Even though she still had her sisters.

"Hey everyone!" Boomer said as he ran to them. "You won't believe what I… OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!"

Bubbles was the only one to hear him. She turned around, through her arms around him, and continued to cry.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Boomer mentally slapped himself when he asked her that. It was obvious what was wrong. Her house was destroyed, and he was dumb enough to ask her what was wrong!

"He's gone!" Bubbles finally said. "My dad is gone! He was killed in the explosion!"

"Who did this?!"

"It was-" She was interrupted by the sound of movement coming from underneath what used to be a wall. Bubbles quickly flew to it and yelled. "Professor!!!"

But when what was under it made its way out, she saw that it wasn't the Professor. It was the leader of the Powerpuff Bots.

Everyone gasped at the sight of one of the robots that had killed the Professor, and destroyed their house.

Blossom face curled into a frown. "You!" She flew straight at it and grabbed it by the neck. "This is all your fault! You did this!"

"I. Was. Just. Completing. My. Mission." It said, not struggling to get free.

"You attacked us for no good reason, you destroyed our house, and you killed are father and you think you can get away with it by using that excuse?!" Blossom tightened her grip on its neck, even though it wasn't doing any good. Its metal skin was too thick to get through.

"That. Was. My. Directive."

"I don't give a damn about your directive!!!"

Butch walked over to Blossom and the Robot. "Who are you anyway?"

"I. Am. Power. Puff. Bot. One. Or. Metal. Blossom."

"Who built you?" Blossom demanded.

"That. Is. Classified."

That just made Blossom's rage increase, and she threw Metal Blossom a few feet back. "Tell me who it was that made you, because he's responsible for this! He did this to me and my sisters!"

"I. Cannot. Tell. You." The bot turned around to leave, but was stopped by Blossom grabbing its metal bow.

"Why can't you?!"

"Because. I. Was. Not. Given. The Ability. To. Even. If. I. Tried. With. All. Of. My. Artificial. Strength. I. Wouldn't. Be. Able. To."

"Then I'll just take you apart and find the information my self." Blossom said, as her eyes turned red and she prepared to fire her lasers.

"If. I. Could. Tell. You. I. Would."

"What?"

"If. I. Was. Able. To. Do. What. Ever. I. Want. I. Would. Tell. You. Who. Built. Me." It paused for a second. "I. Can't. Make. My. Own. Decisions. I. Can. Only. Do. What. I. Am. Programmed. To. Do."

Everyone just looked at the robot. Some of them were starting to feel sorry for it, but some couldn't care less.

"… I understand." Blossom said, surprising them. "You only know how to do what you were made for, and that happened to be to destroy our house…"

"… I. Am. Sorry." It said without breaking eye contact.

Blossom gasped at the last word it said. Robots weren't supposed to have emotions.

Then Metal Bubbles, and Metal Buttercup finally came out of the wreckage and walked over to their sister.

"Fare. Well." Metal Blossom said, before they all flew straight up and were gone in a flash.

"…Wow that was weird…" A voice behind them said.

They all turned around and were shocked to see who it was. "BRICK!!!!" They all said, then ran to give him a hug.

"We thought you were dead." Bubbles said.

"I'm not dead. It takes much more then an explosion to kill me."

"What about the Professor?! Is he ok?!" Blossom asked.

"Well…"

Flashback, and Brick's POV…

A little while after you left I went into the lab. The Professor was working on some kind of machine. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I've finally done it! I made a special helmet that will give Buttercup her memories back!"

"That's gre-" I was interrupted by a loud beeping sound coming from a beak speaker. "What is that?"

The professor looked at some weird gadgets that I knew nothing about, and then gasped. "There's a bomb on the house!!!"

"A BOMB!?!?!"

"Yes, and if I'm correct it's going to go off in ten seconds!!!"

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Wait!"

"What?!?!"

"I can't…"

"What the hell do you mean you can't?! Let's go!!!"

"Brick there's no time!!!" He suddenly gave me the helmet and pushed me into a pod that flew out of a hatch that opened on the ceiling. Using my super vision, I was able to see him push a button that said "Plasma Shield" Just before I left. While the pod was flying, I saw the explosion, but it wasn't as big as it should have been. When I looked closely I saw a shield keeping it from going any further, then I realized that the Professor activated the shield so the explosion wouldn't have killed the citizens of Townsville, or you.

End of Flashback, and normal POV.

"… So he let himself die to save everyone else?" Blossom was ready to start crying again, but she knew that wouldn't help her. "Wait, what happened to the helmet?"

"It's right here." Brick said as he pulled it out.

Blossom managed to smile when she saw it. "Now at least Buttercup will have her memories back…" She took the helmet from Brick and put in on Buttercup's head.

They waited for about five minutes before Buttercup got a surprised expression on her face.

"Hey," She said. "I remember all of you! And I remember this place and… oh my god the Professor!!!!!"

"There's nothing we can do Buttercup," Butch said.

"There has to be something, we can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"Well we can't think of anything!"

Buttercup wanted to argue, but she really couldn't. She couldn't think of anything they could do. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she didn't even bother to hide them.

Butch sighed and walked right up to her. "I'm sorry… but he let himself die for everyone else. Would you really have wanted him to let other people die just so he could live?"

"Yes!" Buttercup said, but then she thought about her answer. "Well…maybe…no…"

Then Butch pulled her into a hug and whispered. "Everything's gonna be ok."

She wiped her tears and then whispered back. "No its not…"

"There's only one thing we can do now." Brick suddenly said.

"…What might that be?" Blossom asked.

"You girls are gonna have to come live with me and my brothers."

Everyone was speechless, until Buttercup broke the silence.

"Why do we have to live with you? Why can't we live with someone else?"

"You don't want to live with us?" Butch asked.

"Its not you, I just know that your house is probably VERY messy."

"I want to live with them," Bubbles said. "So I can be with Pookybear."

"You still call him that?" Brick said.

"I think living with them wouldn't be so bad." Blossom said, as she looked at Buttercup.

"… Alright fine! We can live with them, but don't come crying to me when their house is filled old pizza and stuff."

"Alright then, let's go." Brick took off along with his brothers and their counterparts.

The girls gave their house one last glance.

"Bye dad…" Bubbles said, before the house was out of sight.

Soon they were at the edge of Townsville, where there was the most crime.

"There it is!" Boomer said, pointing to a house that looked pretty good. Then he and his brothers descended and landed right at the door.

Brick grabbed the knob. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you our house." When he opened the door the girls were surprised at what they saw. It was even worse then Buttercup thought it was going to be. There was trash everywhere, and everything was just all beat up.

"I'm not living here!" Buttercup shouted.

"Yeah, this place is a little too… gross." Blossom added.

Bubbles looked like she was going to be sick.

"Do you really have a choice?" Brick asked.

The girls thought about it, and then slowly walked into the house. They tried not to step on anything disgusting, which was hard. When they made it to the couch, they sat down and scanned the room. Luckily there was a TV.

"Well what do you think?" Brick asked.

"It's gross…" Blossom said. "But… I guess we can stay for a while."

"Yay!" Boomer said, as he jumped in the air.

"Good." Brick smiled. "Do you want to go see your rooms?"

The girls thought about it. They were afraid of how bad their rooms might be, but they had to check them out. They all just nodded.

Blossom's POV…

I was sitting on the couch in the living room of the boy's house. It had been an hour since we arrived the this house, and we already wanted to leave. Our rooms were the worst in the house, and it was probably because they originally belonged to the boys. We were going to be sharing our rooms with our counterparts, which I didn't mind. Bubbles was obviously happy about it, and even Buttercup was ok with it. I think that besides the house being so… messed up, we're going to have a pretty good time.

To Be Continued…

Well… my birthday is on November 7th, so do something for me!

Random Question: How many total reviews do I have for chapters 4 and 16? Answer it correctly first and you get a prize!


	30. The End

Note: Last chapter guys…

Blossom's POV…

"Wake up Blossom!" I heard Brick say. I didn't respond to him.

"I said wake up, it's four in the afternoon!"

I jumped up and then looked at him. "Four in the afternoon?! I was asleep that long?!"

He replied by laughing at me, then he showed me his watch and it said 8:00am.

"It's not even noon yet," I said.

"How long do you usually sleep?"

"Not that long, but I'm still tired."

"Come on, get up. My bros and your sisters are eating breakfast."

"Why sisters are up already?"

"Yep," Brick said, before walking out of the room. I sighed and followed him into the kitchen. We had cleaned the house up before we went to bed. It was almost spotless. I saw my sisters sitting on the couch eating cereal. After getting myself some, I sat down next to Bubbles. Butch and Boomer were leaning against the wall watching us eat; they must have already finished eating.

Brick walked up to my sisters and I, and broke the silence. "So, how do you like our house so far?"

"It's nice, now that it's clean," I said.

"It's cool," Buttercup said.

"It's great, because I'm with Pookybear," Bubbles said. I could see Butch and Brick snickering.

"I'm glad you like it," Brick said, then he pushed Bubbles out of the way so he could sit next to him. "So Blossom, how about later we-" He was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Great…" He said sarcastically.

I ignored him and walked to the door, before pulling it opened. I was surprised to see a huge crowd of people standing in front of me.

"Who is it?" Bubbles asked.

"And when are they gonna leave?" Brick asked.

"Who we are isn't important," a man said. "We're here to tell you that we don't approve of what you girls are doing."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play innocent, we know what you're doing. You've becomes friends with the Rowdyruff Boys, and Townsville doesn't approve of that."

I gasped at what I had just heard. I had forgotten about what the citizens of Townville would think of the boys, and us and judging by their reactions, they didn't like it. "The boys aren't as bad as they seem," Was all I said.

"Oh really?" The man said. "If they aren't bad then why do they go around causing trouble? Why do they destroy Townsville property just for fun?"

"They don't do that anymore."

"But they did! And we can never forgive them for that. If you want to be their friends, then you'll be forced to leave Townsville," The man said, before he and everyone else walked away.

I slowly closed the door, and thought about what I was going to do.

"Who was it Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

I didn't respond.

"What did they say?" Brick asked, and walked up to me. "Blossom?" He said, when I failed to reply again.

Then I turned around, revealing the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Blossom what's wrong?" Boomer and bubbles both asked, then they looked at each other and I think I saw Boomer blush.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Brick asked.

"It was the citizens of Townsville…" I said, sadly.

"What about them?" Butch asked

"They… they somehow found out that my sisters and I were friends with you and your brothers, and now they want us to leave Townsville," I said, resisting the urge to cry hysterically.

Everyone was speechless, especially Brick. For some time we just stood there in silence, until Butch finally broke it.

"Will someone say something already!?"

"What are we gonna do?" Bubbles asked, beginning to cry.

"Don't worry Bubbles," Boomer said. "We'll think of something." Then Bubbles threw her arms around him and cried into his chest. I saw Boomer blush again, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Lets just leave Townsville," Brick suddenly said, causing everyone to look at him. "What? Leaving Townsville wouldn't be that bad."

"We can't just leave Townsville you idiot!" Buttercup said. "We don't even know where to go."

"So? That doesn't matter." Brick walked in front of all of us and then turned to us. "If Townsville isn't willing to let us be together here, then I don't see anything wrong with leaving."

"He has a point," Butch said.

"How do you feel about leaving Townsville, Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"Well… if it means I get to stay with you then I'll do it." Bubbles wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and looked at me and Buttercup.

"Ugh fine, I guess we can leave," Buttercup said while crossing her arms. Then everyone looked at me.

I didn't know what to say, they all wanted to leave Townsville. But I didn't want to. Townsville was my home and I couldn't just leave.

"Well Blossom?" Brick asked.

At that point I knew that I had to agree with it. If I didn't then I didn't know what the boys would do, but I do know they wouldn't stop being our friends just because the citizens don't like it. After some thinking, I slowly nodded.

"Excellent," Brick said. Then he turned to all of us again. "Well, we're leaving Townsville for good. Go pack your stuff so we can go."

Boomer and Bubbles didn't seem so sad about leaving. Buttercup, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to stay, but Butch seemed happy about leaving. In no time, we were all in our rooms packing our belongings. Brick and his brothers all finished before us for some reason. Maybe it was because they didn't have that much to pack.

"Hey Blossom, what's taking you so long?"

I turned around to see Butch standing with a slight smirk. "I'm making sure I get everything I need."

"You're a Powerpuff," Butch said. "What do you need, other then your fists?"

"Food, Water, clothes, a phone, a map, a-"

"Ok, I get it!" Butch turned around and walked over to Buttercup.

Butch's POV…

"Hey Buttercup, how's the packing going?" I asked as I approached Buttercup.

"I'm done," She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been done for about thirty minutes."

"You were finished for half an hour and you didn't tell us???" I was a little surprised… or very surprised. I calmed down a bit when I saw Buttercup sigh and then look me in the eye.

"Butch… I don't want to leave Townsville," She started. "I've lived here my entire life, and I can't imagine living anywhere else."

I was starting to feel really bad for her, so I thought that I should comfort her.

"We're finished," Blossom said, temporarily distracting me. When I looked at her, I saw Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer standing beside her holding suitcases. Then when I looked back at Buttercup she was picking up her suitcase. I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Let's go," Brick said before he dashed through the ceiling, followed by Bubbles, Boomer, and Blossom. For a second, Buttercup and I just stared at the big hole our siblings had made. Then we slowly followed them.

While we were flying through the air, we could see the citizens of Townsville glaring at us from down below. All we could do was try to ignore it until we exited the city. When we were finally out of Townsville, Blossom pulled out a big map of the world.

"Ok, where should we go?" She asked.

"How about New York?" Brick said. "That would be cool."

"No, let's go to Japan!" Boomer said.

"No way! I had a bad experience with the Japanese in a bank once!" Brick quickly said.

"Ok, ok we don't have to go to Japan."

"I want to go their!!" Bubbles said. "Because it's so beautiful, and Pookybear wants to go."

"We're not going to Japan!!" Brick yelled as Boomer blushed.

"Then where are we going?" Blossom asked. None of us responded because we didn't know, so she sighed and looked back at the map.

"I have an idea," I said. "Why don't we-"

"I FORGOT OCTI!!!!!" Bubbles yelled.

"You mean that stupid octopus thing?" Brick asked.

"He's not stupid! And I have to go get him!" Before any of us could protest, Bubbles was already flying full speed back to Townsville.

Bubbles POV…

I had to find Octi! He was like a member of my family, so there was no way I was just going to leave him! Even though I could hear my sisters and the boys telling me to stop, I just went even faster.

"Bubbles wait!" I heard Blossom say.

I turned my head to look at her for about a second. Then I looked forward again. I instantly stopped when I saw what was in front of me. My jaw was dropped and my sisters flew into me, but I didn't even notice it.

When they looked at what I was looking at, they got the same shocked expression I had. The boys did too.

It was Townsville, but… it was in ruins. Almost everything was destroyed, and what was still standing was being consumed by large flames and being destroyed by… demons?!?!?

"W-what happened???" Blossom managed to ask, only to be ignored by all of us.

I was too shocked to move, and too shocked to cry. I felt like I had lost everything.

Blossom's POV…

I was holding back the urge I had to fall on my knees and cry. I had to be strong for my sisters, but… Townsville was gone. There was no time to save anyone, or anything. By now, everyone's probably…d-dead. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and fall down to the ground below us.

Then I heard laughter coming from behind me, followed by someone saying: "It's absolutely beautiful isn't it?"

"I recognize that voice… Him!" I said as I turned around.

"Correct," He said. "What do you think of Townsville? I was thinking about adding a pit of lava where your house was, but I decided not to. Do you think I should have?"

"So you're responsible for this!!!" I yelled, ignoring his mindless rambling. "You destroyed everything and everyone we've ever loved!!"

"Wrong again, Blossom. You still have the Rowdyruff Boys."

I started to approach the devil in front of me. "You're gonna pay for this, Him!!!"

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll just have to send you to HELL." Him waved his claw and made 6 wolves appear. They growled at us, before running straight at us.

I easily jumped out of the way, but it quickly turned around and scratched my leg. I screamed in pain. Just before the wolf could sink his claws into me again, Buttercup grabbed it by the leg and flung it into the flames.

"Too easy," She said, but immediately after that the second wolf leaped on her and attempted to bite her neck. Buttercup struggles to keep its razor sharp teeth away from her.

Before I could go help her, the third wolf was flung into the second one, knocking it off of Buttercup. I turned and saw that the boys had already beaten the other wolves.

"Too easy," Butch said.

I smiled and tried to turn and look at Him, but before I could I felt a sharp pain in my back. My vision was starting to blur, and I turned to my sisters. They had looks of horror on their faces. I groaned and then fell hard on the ground, and could barely hear my sisters calling my name. I wasn't sure what had happened, but when I saw the blood coming from under me I knew I had been injured. I tried desperately to stay awake, but I was slowly losing consciousness. When I heard footsteps in front of me, I struggled to look up. I would have gasped if I wasn't hurt.

It was Metal Blossom. "This. Might. Help." She said. Then her eyes started to glow. They were so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Then, suddenly, I felt extreme pain in my head. I screamed so loud that if anyone was alive in Townsville they would have gone deaf. I closed my eyes tightly, and when I opened them I saw everything. I saw how Him took over Townsville, and how me and Brick went back in time to stop him.

"That's right…" I said, quietly. "I remember…" Then I started glowing and soon ascended into the air.

Him looked at me, a little surprised. "What's this?"

"Blossom?" My sisters both said. Then I disappeared, and I heard everyone gasp. While I was moving through time, Tears started to go down my cheeks. I waited patiently until I made it to the desired time. Then I started flying. I was in Townsville, but it was back to normal, the way it's supposed to be.

"Hey Blossom," A citizen said as I flew by. I just ignored him. I ignored everyone that tried to talk to me, until I reached my destination. The Townsville jail. I sighed before I flew up onto the roof, and burst through the ceiling. I saw just what I expected to see. Mojo was mixing a bunch of ingredients in a toilet. I was going to destroy it, so the Rowdyruff Boys wouldn't be created and Him would never be able to destroy Townsville. Without hesitation, I flew down and smashed the toilet, causing all of the fluids to spill out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mojo shouted. "Curse you Powerpuff Girls!!! I…" He stopped and looked at me.

I was sitting on the ground and was crying into my hands.

"What is with all of the tears?" he asked. "You have defeated me yet again; you should be smiling not crying."

I looked up at him for a second. Then I jumped up and threw my arms around him, and cried on his chest.

Mojo was speechless.

"Why did this have to happen, Mojo? Why couldn't we live happily with the boys?" I said through his chest.

Mojo looked like he thought I was crazy, but before he could speak I started to fade away.

"Huh??? What is going on? Why are you fading? That is not one of your abilities."

I didn't respond to him, I just kept on crying until I was finished fading and was gone.

Mojo was really confused. He tried to figure out what had just happened. "What was that about?" Mojo looked up at the hole I had made in the ceiling. Then he smiled.

He had an idea.

THE END!!!

That's that last chapter. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
